Perdida em Seus Olhos
by josy chocolate
Summary: Três irmãs um único destino...    Solidão...  Pobreza...  Dor...    Porém elas tinham uma a outra, nada importava, contando que elas ficasse          Descrição: Três irmãs um único destino...    Solidão...  Pobreza...  Dor...    Porém elas tinham uma a ou
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Novo Mundo

Diminuindo a velocidade do carro Harry observou a sua volta...era tudo tão relaxante. Parecia não existir nada além da estradinha e das árvores a sua volta. Até que um cavalo apareceu bem a sua frente. Harry girou o volante ao mesmo tempo em que seu pé apertava o freio, o que fez evitar o impacto, mesmo assim o animal assustado mandou longe a pessoa que o montava. Ele desceu rapidamente e se aproximou da pessoa caída ao chão.

_Você se machucou? Esta bem? Foi um tombo e tanto!- Disse Harry  
>_Eu já cai muitas vezes e sempre me levantei. Qual é a sua cara?- disse uma mulher e se virou para ele - Você não sabe dirigir? Devia prestar mais atenção!<br>_Me desculpe é que eu me distrai um pouco.- disse ele olhando para a moça vestida de cowboy.  
>_Então não se distraia!- disse ela muito brava, o que fez seus cabelos se agitarem, e eles tinham uma cor que ele jamais vira.<br>_Pode deixar vou ter mais cuidado. Eu sou o Harry...- disse ele e estendeu sua mão, mas ela recusou e foi para perto do cavalo e começou a falar docemente com o animal o acalmando.- Você poderia ao menos me dizer se estou muito longe da fazenda Pássaro azul?  
>_Idiota!- Ela disse montando e saiu em disparada.<p>

Harry a olhou partir sem dizer nada.  
><em>Espero que nem todos sejam tão pouco receptivos!<em>  
>Murmurou ele entrando no carro, e depois de dez minutos avistou a placa da fazenda.<br>_Encontrei e sem a ajuda da mal-educada!- murmurou.

************************************************

Aquele emprego caíra do céu para Harry, que há tempos queria fugir daquela vida agitada que levava na cidade, e nada melhor que novos ares para curar o seu ego ferido. O Sr. Malfoy o esperava e o recebeu muito bem, abençoado seria o seu amigo Draco que lhe indicara o trabalho na fazenda do pai. Harry estava ansioso para rever seu amigo, não se viam pessoalmente já há alguns anos, precisava lhe agradecer pela oportunidade.  
>Aquela amizade começara na faculdade, mas a distância devido às necessidades do mercado de trabalho não os impediu de continuarem a amizade. O bom seria que Draco se juntaria a ele na próxima semana e ele não se sentiria tão só naquela cidade.<p>

****************************************************

O dia seguinte foi o mais relaxante da vida de Harry, suas esperanças se renovavam a cada vez que respirava o ar puro. O sol começava a se pôr quando os alunos começaram a chegar na sala.  
>Harry sorria cordialmente tentando ignorar alguns murmúrios que surgiam devido a sua presença...<p>

Duas alunas logo lhe chamaram a atenção, uma entrou sorridente, o vestido curto e rodado deixavam suas pernas a mostra, e ela mexia os quadris de forma provocante, o que fez todos os homens do recinto a observar. Suas longas madeixas loiras, realmente chamavam atenção.  
>A outra moça o olhou desconfiada, era morena, seus cabelos tinham cor de mel e com passos apressados se sentou no fundo da sala. Ao contrário da primeira que se sentou na primeira carteira e cruzou as pernas insinuantemente.<p>

Entretido com as duas alunas nem percebeu quando uma figura apareceu à porta com passos firmes, mas sem encará-lo e disse:

_Me desculpe o atraso professor.  
>_Não foi nada você chegou bem na hora!- ele respondeu bem-humorado. E a moça o olhou, suspirou desanimada e murmurou:<br>_AH! Meu Deus, isso era tudo que faltava.- ela disse balançando seus cabelos vermelhos.

Ele riu divertido, e ela descontente olhou para a sala e percebeu que o único lugar vago era bem próximo a mesa do professor. Ela deu um suspiro de resignação e se sentou.

Harry se apresentou, era o novo professor, os alunos o acharam jovem demais para lecionar, devia ser apenas um pouco mais velhos que eles. Mas Harry foi gentil os explicando o necessário, que a seu Q.I acima da média o fizera destacar-se e o levar a formação profissional antes do tempo.

Começou seu trabalho com uma dinâmica para que houvesse entrosamento com o grupo. Durante as apresentações ele observou seus alunos. Aquela ''cowgirl'' metida a besta, disse apenas seu nome: Gina.

Ela era realmente muito bonita, seus cabelos estavam molhados, e a blusa aberta na frente muito pouco feminina estava por dentro da calça, aliás, muito apertada que até parecia ter sido costurada no corpo. Apesar do jeito rude as mãos eram delicadas e ele não pode deixar de observar o anel de compromisso. Era difícil imaginar como um homem se interessaria por uma mulher tão rude!

Quando chegou a vez da loira espalhafatosa, ela o cumprimentou sorridente e se apresentou como Luna.  
>Já a outra morena disse seu nome timidamente sem fita-lo, e a sua voz soou baixa e amedrontada: Hermione.<p>

Então essas eram as filhas adotivas do Sr. Malfoy. Seu amigo Draco estava muito bem de irmã.

*****************************************************

Na primeira semana de aula soube que Gina e Hermione seriam osso duro de roer, mas ele gostava de desafios...

**********************Continua***********************


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 De Volta Pra Casa

Hermione estava deitada na grama olhando para a imensidão azul do céu, quando o pequeno avião surgiu. No início pequeno como uma mosca, mas depois foi se mostrando cada vez maior.  
>Ela o olhou com seu olhar vago de sempre... Porém se levantou, gostava de ver os aviões. Alegre pelo avião da fazenda estar de volta ele sorriu debilmente e se levantou. Seu pai estava de volta...<p>

Draco pensava no reencontro com o pai. Fazia anos que não o via, suas visitas na fazenda ficaram muito raras depois da morte de sua mãe. Seu pai parecia cansado, mas estava feliz com sua chegada.  
>Draco se dedicara muito a sua profissão, tinha sua próxima clínica e era um psicanalista de respeito, e só mesmo um pedido do pai para lhe fazer voltar. Além do mais ele precisava de umas férias, Draco estranhou que seu pai deixara toda a bagagem para ir de carro, e levara apenas uma sacola, e apenas comentou:<br>_Eu não posso, não quero e não devo chegar sem isso na fazenda. Curta a paisagem e relaxe, porque o caso que vou por em suas mãos não será nada fácil!

Draco conhecia pouco as garotas que o pai cuidava, duas delas ele tinha visto no velório da mãe, mas a outra nem de longe ele tinha visto. E nas vezes que visitara a fazenda elas pareciam não estarem dispostas a fazerem amizade, pois não se aproximavam dele.  
>No início tivera ciúmes do modo como os pais falavam com carinho das crianças, mas depois percebeu que seus pais precisavam delas, como elas provavelmente precisavam deles. Afinal era preciso que seus pais supram a falta de seu filho único, que pensava apenas em si próprio não se importando com a solidão dos pais.<br>Antes de descer do pequeno avião Draco percebeu que uma moça corria eufórica nas proximidades, como uma criança que espera um brinquedo. Ele olhou-a atentamente afastando a nostalgia que o invadia.  
>E pode ver que era bonita, os cabelos eram encaracolados e se emaranhava com o vento, ela usava uma saia longa blusa curta e corria eufórica enquanto brincava com o vento. Ela pretendia se aproximar, mas ao perceber a presença de duas pessoas, recuou imediatamente.<br>_Mione esse é meu filho, ele vai passar alguns dias conosco. Olho, eu trouxe o que você queria! - disse o velho, mas foi em vão, pois ela já tinha fugido como um bicho do mato.  
>_Então! Eis a nossa garota problema:Hermione!<br>_O quê há de errado comigo? Será que estou perdendo meu charme?- Draco brincou ainda impressionado pela fuga da garota.  
>_Não se preocupe, você é como eu, está velho, mas enxuto!- retrucou o velho também brincando.<br>Fazia anos que Draco saíra da fazenda, era um lugar agradável, natural, era lindo, maravilhoso! E o fazia se lembrar dos anos em que vivera ali e em como era a vida na cidade, ele realmente havia seguido seus sonhos. O lugar era maravilhoso, mas tinhas suas dúvidas se era ali mesmo que gostaria de estar. A única razão para voltar era o pai, e a ausência que gostaria de suprir.

********************Continua************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 Desvendando os Mistérios

O sol já entrava devagar atrás das colinas, e Draco se sentou na varanda para apreciar aquele espetáculo natural que há anos não parava para ver.

***  
>Hermione o observava de longe, ele era alto, tinha músculos bem definidos, não sabia bem como descrevê-lo. Seus lábios eram rosados e carnudos, e seus olhos! Ah! Seus olhos! Eram de um azul impressionante! O coração dela disparou, ela o conhecia através de fotografias, mas ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente.<br>Subitamente ela teve um desejo de saber como seria encostar a cabeça no peito dele e senti-lo afagar seus cabelos. Seria ele tão carinhoso como o pai? Aquele pensamento a assustou e ela afastou-se depressa sem que ele a visse.

Hermione preparou o jantar, mas só Gina e Luna apareceram para a refeição. Draco se surpreendeu ao vê-las, a última vez que as vira eram pouco mais que crianças, e agora eram jovens e belas.  
>Quando elogiou o assado, o pai se apressou em dizer:<br>_Eu também adoro e a Mi adora prepará-lo para mim!  
>_Então ela prepara o assado e não se senta conosco?<br>_Você se acostuma, porque ela se acostumar tá difícil!  
>_Deixe-a em paz Luna!- advertiu Gina.<br>Após o jantar o Sr. Malfoy convidou o filho à biblioteca para conversarem, mas foi Draco quem iniciou a conversa.  
>_Então papai, vamos ao que mais interessa, como essas crianças vieram parar aqui? Agora nem são mais crianças!- Draco se lembrou do quanto eram bonitas.<br>_É uma longa história meu filho! História que você nunca teve tempo de ouvir. – ele disse pesaroso, fazendo o filho se sentir culpado.  
>_Desculpe-me papai, no início eu achava uma loucura e não queria nem saber, eu fui muito egoísta agora vejo e fico tranqüilo por saber que o senhor não esta sozinho.<br>_Você tem razão, mas estou extremamente preocupado, estou velho e meu maior desejo e vê-las felizes e com alguém que cuide delas. A Gina que é a mais durona eu já consegui encaminhar. Esta comprometida com o filho de um fazendeiro.- contou orgulhoso.  
>_E ela gosta dele?<br>_Na verdade eu não sei. Mas se ela aceitou deve sentir algo. Agora a Luna acho que é só o tempo de encontrar um homem forte disposto a domar aquela ferinha - disse o Sr. Malfoy e ambos riram- Mas o verdadeiro problema está na mais velha: Hermione.  
>_Ela me pareceu um pouco problemática!- comentou Draco.<br>_Pouco? Que gentileza! - ironizou o pai. – Muito problemática! Ela é uma garota doce, e eu a adoro demais. Sabe, se eu pudesse a protegeria a vida inteira, mas como já disse estou ficando velho e quero vê-la curada e feliz!  
>_Porque insisti tanto em dizer que está velho?<br>_Olhe só no espelho! Você já é um homem feito, meu garotinho! Faz parte dos meus sonhos com certeza vê-lo constituir família. Mas tudo bem, você deve seguir seus passos. Preocupo-me mesmo com essas três garotas.  
>_Elas são bem crescidinhas você não acha?<br>_Sim, as duas são. Elas são fortes e capazes de se virarem sozinhas. Mas não a Mione, ela não. E é por isso que eu preciso de sua ajuda.  
>_Tudo bem ta legal! Que tal me falar sobre ela!<p>

O Sr. Malfoy foi até uma gaveta e tirou duas bonecas e as pôs nas mãos de Draco.  
>_São para ela!<br>_Para a Hermione? – estranhou Draco  
>_Sim! Qual a diferença entre elas?<br>_Bem...- Draco observou-as - Só os olhos!  
>_Para a Mione isso é tudo!<br>_Porque? Ela brinca de bonecas? – ele perguntou interessado.  
>_Ela não passa de uma criança num corpo de mulher! Mas acho que podemos ajudá-la.- disse o velho se sentando.<br>_Bom, então me diga tudo!- pediu Draco muito atencioso.

E o pai começou a narrar os acontecimentos...

_Há treze anos atrás, houve uma chuva muito forte na região, era um temporal mesmo. Já era tarde da noite e sua mãe ouviu uma batida na porta, no início pensamos que fosse o vento, ou a nossa imaginação. Mas a sua mãe resolveu verificar e deu de cara com duas meninas chorando abraçadas implorando ajuda para a irmã que estava passando mal no celeiro. Cyssa as acolheu rapidamente, eu corri para o celeiro, ao entrar ouvi gritos, e a encontrei deitada encolhida no meio do feno. Aproximei-me e me certifiquei que era tão jovem quanto às outras, não devia ter mais que treze anos. Ela se contorcia e chorava. Quando toquei nela para examiná-la, para ver se havia alguma fratura, quase cai para trás ao notar a barriga redonda e rígida!  
>_Ela estava grávida?- perguntou Draco espantado.<br>_Prestes a dar a luz para ser exato. Filho eu fiquei apavorado. Não sei ate hoje explicar o que senti. Pena! Medo! Raiva! Ódio do homem que a tinha tocado, ela era uma criança! Eu a peguei no colo, e tentando acalmá-la, perguntei seu nome, e entre dores ela me respondeu num fio de voz que era Hermione! Quando cheguei em casa sua mãe quase desmaiou. A coloquei no quarto e sai para buscar uma parteira, sua mãe ficou com ela.  
>_Que loucura! E de onde vieram essas garotas? - perguntou aflito com o que ouvia.<br>_Eu não fazia idéia! Só sabia que duas choravam abraçadas enquanto a outra berrava no quarto sentindo as dores do parto. Era um choro de criança, uma criança com medo, assustada, eu tinha vontade de matar o homem que fizera aquilo! Aquelas foram às horas mais longas da minha vida. Sua mãe disse que em alguns momentos achou que ela morreria, mas depois de muito esforço ela conseguiu, o bebê nasceu. Mas só tiveram tempo de mostrá-la para ela uns segundos. Cyssa disse que ela tinha os olhos tão azuis como o céu, mas os fechou no momento que a mãe a olhou.  
>_Meu Deus!- murmurou Draco pasmo.<br>_Sua mãe disse que ela ficou paralisada como se nada mais existisse, apenas as lágrimas em seus olhos. Chegamos a temer pela vida dela, estava fraca e tinha perdido muito sangue. Achamos que ela não ia se recuperar. Uma semana depois ela conversou comigo e apesar da fraqueza confirmou a história das outras duas, de que viviam sozinhas há meses e que tinha na fixa de doze anos.  
>_Doze anos? Que situação complicada!<br>_Põe complicada nisso! Eu nunca vou me esquecer, nunca mesmo vou me esquecer do dia que ela me contou que um homem imundo a tinha tocado. E que ela não tinha ninguém com quem contar. Ninguém além de mim e de sua mãe.  
>Nesse momento Draco se comoveu com as lágrimas dos olhos do pai que continuou...<br>_Ela jurou que nunca homem nenhum a tocaria, e que eu seria o único homem a quem ela ouviria, porque só eu a tinha ajudado. E por isso era o único digno de me aproximar dela. Apartir desse dia eu e sua mãe decidimos que se não pudéssemos entregá-las as suas próprias famílias, eram não ficariam desamparadas. E que seríamos a família delas.  
>_Não pensaram em entregá-las a justiça?<br>_De que adiantaria filho? Eles iam fazer o quê? Jogá-las num orfanato? Separar as três? Colando cada uma numa família? Eu não poderia deixar.  
>_Entendo.<br>_Mas a sua mãe se foi, e eu fiquei sozinho para cuidar delas, eu queria tanto vê-las bem, mas a Mione insisti nessa promessa.  
>_Mas também não é para menos. O que ela passou foi realmente perturbador!<br>_Foi sua mãe quem notou que algo estava errado.  
>_Como?<br>_Naquele natal as presenteamos com bonecas! E a da Mione desapareceu logo no primeiro dia, e as coincidências continuaram. Arrumando as gavetas sua mãe encontrou a roupinhas das bonecas sumidas. E passando por acaso perto de onde enterramos o bebê notei a terra remexida em volta das flores que a própria Mione havia plantado. A pequena sepultura estava intacta, mas curioso resolvi verificar aquelas terra, e descobri para meu espanto, que as bonecas estavam enterradas ali. Somente enroladas em panos como havíamos enterrado a filha dela.  
>_Eu nem sei o que dizer!<br>_Não diga nada porque ainda não terminei. Ela começou a se isolar de uma maneira impressionante, tinha medo de tudo e de todos os homens, as crises nervosas ficaram cada vez mais freqüentes. Ela tentou se suicidar algumas vezes, a mantínhamos em constante vigilância. E as crises são freqüentes até hoje. Conseguimos controlar os impulsos suicidas com antidepressivos. Mas ela ainda tem o hábito de enterrar qualquer boneca de olhos azuis que apareça nessa casa. Ah filho minha cabeça esta doendo, me lembrar disso tudo me deixa atordoado, mas, por favor, ajude-a a superar isso. Eu preciso vê-la curada. Boa noite!- disse o Sr. Malfoy transtornado e saiu.  
>Draco estava atônito com aquela história toda, sua mente absorvia tudo calmamente, ele andou um pouco pela sala, e colocou as bonecas sobre mesa e sentou numa cadeira no canto da biblioteca. Não conseguiria dormir, se fosse para a cama era capaz de ter pesadelos com aquela história traumatizante.<p>

*****************************************************

Já era tarde da noite, Draco começava a cochilar sentado na escuridão da sala quando ouviu passos...  
>A porta se abriu e Hermione entrou pé ante pé, pela claridade vinda do corredor ele pode vê-la. Estava descalça e usava apenas uma fina camisola de malha com estampas infantis.<br>Seus seios eram grandes e os mamilos proeminentes o fizeram prender a respiração, a camisola curta deixava a mostra grande parte das coxas roliças e morenas. Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso de pura alegria quando ela pegou a primeira boneca. Mas Draco pode ver a sombra escura que apareceu nos olhos dela ao ver a de olhos azuis.  
>Ela beijou a boneca de olhos azuis e começou a despi-la. Com passos lentos Draco caminhou na escuridão sem que ela percebesse e parou ao lado.<br>O perfume dela era suave, e lembrava a vida no campo, ele fez com que sua voz soasse o mais suave possível.

_Olá Hermione!

Hermione se virou de repente e a única coisa que pode ver foi àqueles grandes olhos azuis...  
>O ar lhe faltou, ela não conseguiu gritar, nem correr, só tinha medo. Draco vendo-a tão pálida se arrependeu de tê-la assustado, não era aquela sua intenção.<br>Ela estava paralisada o olhando bem nos olhos como se estivesse vendo um demônio... Preocupado com a reação dela, tocou-lhe as mãos carinhosamente:  
>_Hermione, me desculpe, eu não pretendia assustá-la.<p>

Maldito foi o impulso de tocá-la, o coração dela batia tão descompassado que teve a impressão de ouvir tambores ao longe. Ela estava pálida, muito pálida e tremia muito, seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de pavor e as lágrimas começavam a surgir quando ela fechou os olhos e caiu desacordada ...  
>Num impulso ele a amparou. Com ela totalmente desacordada nos braços ele chamou preocupado.<br>_Hermione... Hermione...  
>Ele chamava em vão enquanto a carregava até o sofá e a deitou com cuidado.<br>Draco a observava e se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão estúpido e imprudente a assustando daquela maneira. Acariciando os pulsos dela ele dizia para si mesmo que a ajudaria a sair daquele mundo triste.  
>E a transformaria numa mulher capaz de encontrar a felicidade que existia dentro de si mesma. Os olhos dele estavam sobre as mãos pequenas e frágeis e nem percebeu que ela tinha recobrado os sentidos e o observava. Logo que percebeu, disse:<br>_Você está bem? Eu só quero te ajudar.  
>Mas Hermione parecia não ouvi-lo, se sentou no sofá se livrando das mãos dele, começando a chorar.<br>_Calma, Hermione!  
>Ela apenas começou a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás, num gesto nervoso e neurótico. Os soluços se tornaram mais altos, até que ela estive gritando.<br>Ela gritava descontroladamente, estava apavorada.  
>Logo Gina e Luna entraram na sala.<br>_O que houve? – Gina disse impetuosa como sempre.  
>_Eu a assustei. – Draco disse baixo e tímido.<br>_Mione calma! – pediu Luna tentando abraçar a irmã que estava pálida e chorava ainda aos gritos alucinados.  
>_Hermione, estou aqui e vou cuidar de você! Mione você não está sozinha! Mione me escuta!<br>Mas ela não ouvia o apelo das irmãs, que faziam de tudo para controlá-la.  
>_Draco, sai daqui! Anda! Você está a assustando! Ela está com medo de você! Sai! – Gina disse como se estivesse brava. E Draco entendeu que era verdade e saiu depressa.<br>Ficou na penumbra da sala, e viu as duas a levando para o quarto...

************************************************

Na escuridão do seu quarto, Hermione tentava esquecer aqueles olhos azuis, e a doçura da voz dele...  
>Fora um homem com aqueles olhos azuis que tinha feito mal para ela, e ela não conseguia entender seu coração, precisava fugir daquela sensação de carinho que a invadia...<p>

************************************************ 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Quando Draco acordou já passava das dez da manhã. Depois de tomar um café rápido foi ao encontro de seu amigo Harry, queria conversa com alguém. Se o pessoal da clínica estivesse ali para dividirem opiniões, ou pelo menos para lembrá-lo de que aquela doce e misteriosa mulher era uma paciente, e mais, era a filha adotiva de seu pai, portanto teria que tirar alguns pensamentos de sua cabeça.  
>Pensamentos que o perturbaram durante a noite, a suavidade da pele dela, o perfume, o brilho enigmático daqueles olhos castanhos...<p>

*****************************************************

Para ambos, Harry e Draco, se reverem foi muito legal, e conversaram durante horas sobre muitas coisas:  
>_E então, o que achou de suas ''irmãzinhas''? – perguntou Harry irônico.<br>_Hum!- Draco suspirou - Vamos por partes: a Luna, é muito... gostosa cara! - disse ele e riu das próprias palavras, há quanto tempo não falava assim...- E parece que sabe como tirar proveito disso.  
>_Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. Ela tem os homens na palma da mão e pisa neles como inseto. Ela é muito má!- Harry fez umas caretas e os dois riram. _Aquela loira é Foda!<br>_É. A Gina é muito bonita também, e é super legal, é meio casca dura como diria meu pai. – Draco disse rindo.  
>_ Nem me fale nisso! E põe casca dura aí! No dia em que cheguei tive o desprazer de esbarrar nela, nem um bicho do mato seria tão mal educado. - Harry disse e Draco foi obrigado a rir.<br>_Ela é boazinha e vai se casar. Acho que ela pouco se importa com o cara e esta fazendo isso para satisfazer o meu pai.  
>_Não queria ser esse louco!<br>_Hum! Agora a Luna parece incorrigível, não sei se qualquer um a leva para o altar. Ela não me parece querer se casar, o negócio dela é curtir.  
>_Isso eu já percebi. Mas e a outra? Ela é uma tanto estranha, você não acha?<br>_Eis aí meu grande problema, e é por ela que estou aqui. Ela precisa de uma terapia intensiva!  
>_E você está disposto a dar? - disse Harry malicioso – Ela também é muito gata! Mas sei lá ela olha pra gente com um jeito estranho. Como se fosse uma fera preste a atacar. Mas tenho mais medo do olhar de fera da Gina.<br>_Cuidado que essa fera te pega! – Draco zombou.  
>_Tô fora! Não gosto de mulher brava, prefiro as mais mansinhas. - disse ele e ambos riram.<br>_A Hermione não é estranha, ela tem suas razões. Mas eu acho que ela precisava mesmo era de uma internação, pelo que pude avaliar o quadro clínico dela apresenta todos os tipos de neuroses, paranóia, histeria e ainda sofre de uma psicose maníaco-depressiva. Mas ela é o xodó do papai não posso nem mencionar isso!- Disse com um suspiro.  
>_Nossa você tem um problemão hein? Será que consegue pelo menos se aproximar dela?<br>_Se ela não desmaiar de novo, quando eu me aproximar!  
>_Ela desmaiou? Cara você é feio, hein? – Harry riu muito.<br>_Ah! Vai se ferrar!Mas cuidar dela será difícil! A mente dela é um mistério que eu preciso desvendar, e invadir o coração dela para livrá-la desse medo excessivo de tudo e de todos.  
>_Espero que ela não invada seu coração primeiro! Afinal ela é da mesma família que a Luna e a Gina!<br>_Também espero. - disse Draco suspirando

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até que Gina se aproximou a cavalo, num galope veloz.  
>_Draco papai mandou vir te buscar, a Mione não esta muito bem!<br>_O que houve?  
>_Está com febre altíssima, e não há nada que a faça diminuir.<br>_Mas o que houve, nos últimos dias ela parecia bem?- perguntou Harry.  
>_Deve ser algo psicológico. Uma maneira de fugir de seus problemas.<br>_Psicológico ou não, é melhor irmos depressa. - disse ela séria mostrando sua preocupação.  
>_Me dá uma carona?- pediu Draco.<br>_Monta aí! – ela disse e estendeu as mãos para Draco, que montou no animal com facilidade. Apesar de muito tempo sem montar.

Com apenas um aceno despediu-se de Harry, que ficou imaginando que sensação teria em galopar agarrado nas costas daquela garota. Ela era o máximo, tão diferente de todas as mulheres com que já estivera. Nenhuma delas sequer se aproximaria de um animal, ou usaria aquele tipo de roupa. Mas Gina era espetacular!  
>Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa, ela era tudo isso e muito mais, mas também não era para ficar elogiando-a nem em pensamentos.<p>

************************************************

Depois de um rápido exame, Draco não encontrou nada de aparente que tivesse causando mal Hermione, era psicológico, ele tinha certeza.

_Hermione!- chamou suavemente segurando as mãos dela. - Hermione!  
>_Chame-a de Mione.- aconselhou o pai sentado na beirada da cama.<br>_Mione, Mione, eu sei que esta me ouvindo. Olha, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas por ter te assustado ontem à noite. Não queria que nos encontrássemos assim como foi. Mas queria começar te dizendo que não é preciso ter medo de mim. Não é minha intenção te fazer mal, ao contrário, você sabe por que eu estou aqui? Estou aqui para ajudá-la. E sei que essa febre vem da sua mente, você a criou para fugir de mim. Você não que abrir os olhos para não me ver não é? Mas tudo bem, eu falo com você assim mesmo porque eu estou aqui. - Draco suspirou ao vê-la virar o rosto para a parede e recomeçou. - Hermione! É assim que vou te chamar, porque você já é bem crescidinha e é assim que vou tratá-la. Hermione, você sabe o que eu faço na cidade? Eu cuido das pessoas, das mentes das pessoas. Tenho uma clínica especializada em psicoterapia, psicanálise e aí por diante.  
>_Eu não sou nenhuma louca!- ela disse enfim, e retirou a mão da dele rompendo o contato entre eles.<br>Draco olhou vitorioso para o pai.  
>_Não! Claro que não e nós sabemos muito bem disso. Por esse motivo eu estou aqui, para cuidar de você e evitar que essa pequena desordem nervosa se agrave com o passar do tempo.<br>_Mi..Hermione.- chamou o Sr. Malfoy. – Eu trouxe meu filho, eu o escolhi por que ele é o melhor, e eu confio nele, e sei que ele vai te ajudar a apagar de sua mente tudo de ruim que você já passou.  
>_Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer!- disse ela sem abrir os olhos.<br>_Ao contrário não quero que esqueça e nem posso fazer com que esqueça. Quero apenas ensiná-la, ajuda-la a conviver com isso, provavelmente você sofre de ''psicastenia'', o que quer dizer que você não é louca. É apenas um distúrbio, uma obsessão caracterizada por fazes de medo, ansiedade, idéias fixas, auto-acusação, depressão, e tudo isso tem uma causa, nós vamos conversar sobre ela todos os dias, e eu não vou embora enquanto você não me aceitar como médico e amigo.  
>_Hermione minha filha, eu te dou minha palavra. Você pode confiar no meu filho, ele é tão honrado como eu sempre fui!<br>Nesse instante Hermione começou a chorar.  
>_Não quero ficar sozinha com ele, eu tenho medo! – ela disse se encolhendo nos lençóis.<br>_Eu jamais te faria mal Hermione. –disse Draco, calmo.  
>_Mione, pode confiar nele, ele não te fará mal.- O velho senhor insistiu.<br>_Vamos deixá-la sozinha papai, ela precisa pensar, e perceber que não farei nenhum mal a ela.

************************************************

Naquela noite quando saiam da escola Luna disse a Gina:  
>_Então você vai me ajudar ou não?<br>_Ah! Luna, vamos pra casa, a Mih não está muito bem e se o papai descobrir ele vai ficar muito bravo!  
>_Gina! Você sabe muito bem que o problema da Mih é manha, só por causa do gostosão do Draco. E já o papai eu dou um jeito, ele não pode me proibir de namorar o Simas.<br>_Luna, todos nós sabemos que o Simas não é muito bem falado e o papai já disse e é melhor respeitar, devemos isso a ele.  
>_Devemos muito sim, mas se vocês pensam que vou deixar de viver por causa dessa ajuda estão completamente enganados. Eu não sou a Mih e muito menos você que vai se casar com um cara qualquer só por que ele quer. Você nem gosta dele!<br>_O Nevill é lindo!  
>_É sim ele é um gato, mas você não o ama!<br>_Vai Luna! Vai logo, sua mal-agradecida! Deixa-me em paz, some. Eu te ajudo sim, mas tome cuidado, okay?  
>Realmente era melhor ajudar a maluca da sua irmã a ouvir as verdades que ela dizia, tão sensatamente.<br>_Obrigado, irmãzinha!- disse Luna abraçando e dando um beijo na face de Gina, que suspirou resignada por ceder à irmã caçula.

*****************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 – Virando as regras

Luna era muito pequena quando foram para casa do Sr. Malfoy, mas entendeu todo o sofrimento da irmã mais velha, pelo menos em partes.  
>Aos vinte anos sabia como maltratar os homens. Ela simplesmente os seduziam, e um único beijo os faziam enlouquecer, às vezes ia além para conseguir o que queria mais nunca aos "finalmentes''. E não havia homem solteiro na região que não tivesse experimentado o seu poder de sedução".<br>Atualmente estava muito envolvida com um rapaz chamado Simas, que trabalhava na fazenda vizinha. O Sr. Malfoy a alertara várias vezes sobre o tal rapaz, mas como sempre ela não quis ouvir.  
>Luna era muito alta e esguia. Já Simas era baixo, bonito, mas sua cara não escondia que era só mais um rapazinho metido à sabe-tudo e engraçadinho. O namoro no celeiro da fazenda vizinha estava passando dos limites que Luna sempre impunha, ela estava perdendo o controle.<br>_Simas...-disse entre beijos - é melhor me levar embora!  
>_Nem pensar doçura, agora que está ficando do jeito que eu gosto?<br>_Tudo bem, se não quer me levar, eu vou sozinha. -disse Luna e tentou se levantar, mas ele estava sobre ela e a impediu.  
>_Eu já disse que não!- disse ele transtornado e agressivo o que a assustou.<br>_Você é louco! Solte-me!- disse ela tentando se livrar dele.  
>_Você não vai fazer comigo, o que costuma fazer com todos, eu te quero e vou ter você, aqui e agora mesmo.- ele disse e tentou arrancar a blusa dela que lutava desesperadamente para se soltar, mas ele era forte e a dominava.<br>_Para Simas! Você está me machucando. Eu vou gritar!  
>_Grita! Quem vai te ouvir?- ele riu cinicamente.<br>_Desgraçado!-ela gritou  
>Ela enfiou o dedo no olho dele, e aproveitou para correr, mas ele a segurou pelo cabelo e já a dominava novamente quando teve a impressão que ele desistiu...<br>Mas somente quando ele caiu longe dela é que percebeu que alguém o tirara de cima dela.  
>_Não lhe ensinaram como tratar uma dama?<br>Uma voz grossa se fez ouvir, e pela luz do luar ela pode ver um homem alto, forte, que usava roupas pretas e botas de cowboy. O cabelo dele estava molhado estava levemente anelados a altura dos ombros, e era de um vermelho intenso, que se assemelhara aos cabelos de sua irmã.  
>Ele a observava com incríveis olhos verdes. Luna estava deitada no chão ofegante, sua saia levantada e a blusa parcialmente aberta. O homem misterioso estendeu a mão pra ela e gentilmente a ajudou a se levantar e perguntou:<br>_Você esta bem?  
>Ela apenas assentiu com um gesto e gritou ao perceber que Simas o agrediria com uma madeira. Ele apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir dor, e se virou rapidamente e sem dar tempo a Simas para que planejasse outro golpe, deu-lhe um soco no nariz que fez o sangue escorrer e ele caiu rolando de dor.<br>_Seu idiota! Você tem que aprender que quando uma mulher diz não é não, e nunca pensar antes de dar o segundo golpe. Você trabalha aqui? Pois bem se trabalha, já não trabalha mais, amanhã quando me levantar não quero nem seu rastro na "minha'' fazenda.  
>Simas saiu cambaleando com a mão no nariz. E só então o homem se virou para Luna e deixou soltar um aí com uma expressão de dor.<br>_Ele te machucou muito?- perguntou ela sem jeito.  
>_Não foi nada!<br>_Abaixe-se por favor, deixe-me ver! - pediu constrangida pela altura dele, estava acostumada a ser mais alta que os homens, mas esse a impressionara._Qual seu nome?- ela perguntou enquanto analisava os fios vermelhos misturados com um pouco de sangue.  
>_Ronald. Mas aceito que me chamem de Ron ou Rony! - ele disse enquanto era examinado.<br>_Bom Rony, acho que foi só um galo, não vai ter problemas cerebrais por isso. Um pouquinho de sangue perdido faz bem ao corpo. – ela disse e ele riu - Mesmo assim te peço mil desculpas, sinto muito por essa situação.- disse sem graça.  
>_Você deveria ter mais cuidado, e aprender a não brincar com os homens. Nem todos são idiotas, e alguns são muito inconvenientes e até mesmo violentos. Imagine o que poderia ter acontecido caso eu não tivesse ouvido seus gritos? Provavelmente estaria em maus lençóis gatinha!<br>_Você tem razão. - conclui ela feliz por ser chamada de gatinha - Mas por favor deixe o sermão pro papai tá?  
>_Eu te levo pra casa...- ele não pode terminar pois não sabia o nome dela.<br>_ Luna. Me chame de Luna.  
>_Vem, te levo pra casa. – ele disse tentando não pensar o quão doce aquele nome soava em seus lábios.<p>

***********************************************

Luna levou uma baita bronca do pai e sobrou até mesmo para Gina que segundo o pai era cúmplice.  
>_Eu te disse que não daria certo Luna, mas como sempre você não me ouviu. - Gina disse chateada com a irmã.<br>_Pelo amor de Deus Gina, eu já tive minha lição por hoje, e a cota de bronca está vencida.- Luna disse chateada.  
>_E não se esqueça de que também levei uma bronca sem ter culpa de nada o que é bem pior.<br>_Não enche vai! Eu prometo que não vou mais nem me lembrar do Simas.  
>_Não? Quem é sua próxima vitima? –Gina a olhou desconfiada, conhecia bem a irmã, e sabia que ela não desistia até ter outro "alvo'' em mente.<br>_Luna, acho melhor você parar de brincar com essa raça. Parece que nem aprendeu a lição. – disse Hermione entrando na conversa.  
>¬¬ _Pelo jeito já melhorou não é? Já vai me encher também! Vai ser a última vez está bem? – disse Luna e se sentou perto de Hermione a abraçando com carinho. – Eu vou ter mais cuidado, eu prometo, mas eu preciso beijar os lábios daquele cowboy, ah preciso! – ela suspirou causando risos .<br>_Antes seu lema era fazer todos quererem te beijar, fazê-los implorar por um beijo seu. E agora é você quem quer o beijo? – Gina disse irônica.  
>_Toda regra tem sua exceção, nunca ouviu falar? – Luna disse sapeca e saiu do quarto rindo.<br>_Ela está brincando com fogo, isso sim! Eu tenho tanto medo por ela. – disse Hermione angustiada.  
>_Não se preocupe maninha, ela sabe se cuidar. Mas fale-me de você, está melhor?<br>_Não sei. Gina, o que você achou dele?  
>_Ele é um cara legal, parece ter herdado a honestidade do pai, conversei um pouco com ele e senti uma certa segurança. Acho que você não devia ter medo dele.<br>_Mas e os olhos dele? Eles me dão medo!  
>_Ele não é o homem que te fez mal, e só porque ele tem os olhos azuis não quer dizer que seja uma má pessoa.<br>_Eu sei mas, não é bem isso. Não é só o medo! É diferente e eu não sei o que é. – disse Hermione muito confusa.  
>_Como assim, não é só o medo? Você caiu durinha quando ele foi falar com você pela primeira vez.<br>_Ele me assustou, por isso desmaiei, eu sei que ele não me machucaria. Alguma coisa em mim sempre soube, eu gosto de ouvir a voz dele e é isso que me assusta.  
>_você gosta de ouvir a voz dele? – Gina perguntou incrédula.<br>_Sim, a voz dele é suave e me faz ter pensamentos que nunca tive antes.  
>Gina sorriu amigavelmente antes de aconselhar a irmã.<br>_Quer um conselho? Dê uma chance a você mesma e a ele. Deixe ele te mostrar quem ele é talvez assim você se recupere. Pense no papai, ele merece que você se esforce.  
>_Eu vou tentar! Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda e depois da Luna.<br>_Precisa de mim? Por quê? E para quê?

***********************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 - Flagra

Os dias que se passaram na fazenda foram tranqüilos. Hermione estava se saindo tão bem nas horas em que estava na biblioteca com Draco fazendo a terapia, que surpreendia a todos. Era realmente misterioso, que ela aceitasse ficar sozinha com ele, embora a maioria das vezes ficasse em silêncio, ou ela o respondesse apenas por monossílabos. Draco realizava seu trabalho com total cooperação, ela lhe parecia tão normal, tão tranqüila que o deixou desconfiado.

Luna convidou Ronald para um almoço em agradecimento por ter lhe salvado. E a cada dia se encantava mais com ele, e uma grande amizade surgia. Ela já não pensava em mais nada a não ser estar nos braços daquele homem, beijar os lábios dele...

Ronald adorava o jeito insinuante de Luna andar, o sorriso espontâneo o fazia gelar, mas ela só queria brincar e ele sabia muito bem disso. Mas não permitiria que isso acontecesse, uma vez que a fizesse dele, não seria de mais ninguém. Se ela gostava de desafios, tinha encontrado a pessoa certa, mas ele não estava acostumado a perder.

Harry estava feliz, para quem sempre sofrera por não ter uma família, aquele era um paraíso. Draco era o seu irmão mais velho, e o Sr. Malfoy seria para ele o que era para as garotas: um pai. Seus alunos entrariam como filhos. Filhos? Será que algum dia teria algum? Sim, gostaria de tê-los, um dia. Mas tinha que ser com uma mulher de verdade. Uma mulher como a Gina, não como aqueles tipinhos ao qual se acostumara. Tinha que ser diferente e especial como a Gina! Gina! Precisava parar de pensar nela, ela o detestava, e além do mais ela não tinha nada a ver com seu tipo de mulher. E ainda tinha o fato de que ela se casaria em breve. Então porque será que sua mente se recusava a deixar de pensar nela?

Gina estava preocupada com o que ela e Luna estavam fazendo, sabia que tomaria uma bronca quando as descobrissem. Seu pai ficaria chateado, ela tinha passado à vida toda evitando qualquer coisa que o desagradasse. Isso tudo em agradecimento por tê-las acolhido. Mas Luna e Hermione sempre a faziam desobedecer a suas próprias regras. Ele estava velho e só queria vê-las casada e bem. Na verdade nunca quisera se casar, homem nenhum se interessava por mulheres de seu tipo. Mas Neville era apenas um bobão que não sabia de nada, era um fantoche nas mãos do pai. O pai dele queria netos, uma família para o filho e pronto o destino se encarregou do resto. Ele era um homem bonito, mas sua cabeça era vazia sua alma era vazia. Não tinha personalidade não tinha nada! O seu pai mesmo lhe dissera: _Meu filho precisa de uma mulher forte que o puxe pelo cabresto! Bom, pelo menos não seria mais uma dona de casa mandada pelo marido, seria a dona da situação...

Hermione estava sentada numa poltrona da biblioteca e remexia os dedos num gesto nervoso. Draco que estava sentado a sua frente perguntou-lhe:

_Alguma coisa errada Hermione?

_Não, não é que começamos mais cedo hoje!

_Sim, desci do quarto mais cedo, mas que mal tem isso? Só porque você sempre chega primeiro?

_Podemos ser rápidos hoje?

_Não é educado responder uma pergunta com outra. Mas porque tanta pressa?

_É...é...- enrolou ela tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em uma boa resposta.

_O que há com você hoje? – perguntou olhando para trás em direção ao armário as suas costas. Ao ouvir um ruído.- Parece que está tendo um pequeno problema com esse armário. – disse ele e se levantou com passos firmes e Hermione fechou os olhos. – Será que andou vendo filmes sobre o mostro do armário?- ele brincou.

_ Não.- disse ela baixinho.

_Bem! Então...- disse ele ao abrir a porta, recebeu um sorriso sem graça de Gina. – O que temos aqui não se assemelha a nenhum mostro! O silêncio ainda reinava quando um espirro foi à perdição de tudo. Draco atravessou a sala, e Hermione tampou o rosto com as mãos e afundou-se no sofá. Num gesto rápido ele afastou a espessa cortina e disse para Luna que ainda tampava o nariz e a boca com as mãos. _Saúde! Isso é muito estranho! Será que alguma de vocês duas pode me explicar o que estão fazendo aqui? – indagou calmo, e elas apontaram uma para a outra e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_Hoje era meu dia!

_Eu achei que você não viria por causa do resfriado. – defendeu Gina se dirigindo a Luna.

_ É mas eu vim, você devia ter me perguntado! – ralhou Luna.

_Hei, hei, hei. – ele interrompeu – Então que dizer que durante todo esse tempo de terapia da Hermione, vocês estavam aqui? Fazendo o quê? Hermione você tem algo a dizer sobre isso? Ou alguma coisa a ver com isso? Mas Hermione não respondeu permaneceu imóvel, e ele continuou:

_Tudo bem, será que vocês duas podem se retirar por favor. – disse Draco e foi até a porta e a abriu, Luna e Gina saíram apressadas. Draco fechou a porta e olhou para Hermione que roia as unhas do polegar. Com passos lentos Draco se aproximou e sentou-se na mesa enfrente a poltrona dela.

_Você ainda tem medo de mim? – delicadamente ele pegou as mãos dela que evitava olha-lo e batia os pés no chão nervosamente. –Você não acreditou em mim. Nunca confiou! Por que Hermione? Nós não nos comprometemos a ser sinceros um com o outro? Eu sei que elas estavam aqui porque você pediu. Eu acreditava em você e me surpreendia, mas você mentiu.

_Você quer me mudar.- acusou ela alterada- Quer invadir minha mente com esse jeitinho e esses estudos todos. Mas eu não vou deixar! – ela se livrou das mãos dele - Entendeu? Eu não vou deixar. Sabe o que tenho vontade de fazer? É de gritar!- Hermione se levantou e agora andava agitada de um lado para o outro da sala - Gritar até estourar, eu não agüento essa sala, essas poltronas, essas paredes. E não agüento você! Vocês acham que sou louca?

_Calma Hermione ! Calma!

_Calma o escambal! Tudo bem, se sou louca é melhor que seja uma louca bem direitinho. Com sorte você me interna num hospício!

Ela disse completamente transtornada e começava a arremessar alguns objetos no chão, quando Draco a segurou por trás. Ela se assustou com aquele toque e lutou para se libertar, porém seus músculos estavam sem forças, e moles como gelatina. Os lábios dele bem próximos ao ouvido dela. Dizia palavras amigáveis, bem lentamente, enquanto um das mãos dele segurava-lhe os pulsos bem próximos aos seios. A outra mão dele estava livre se movendo devagar perto do quadril dela.

_Calma, o que aconteceu? Porque isso tudo agora? Mas não se preocupe eu não vou ficar chateado... Ele respirava ofegante... Se quisesse lutar com certeza Hermione teria se libertado, mas algo a impedia de tentar. Com o coração aos pulos sentiu que ele se mexia perigosamente pouco abaixo de seu quadril, sentiu seu coração disparar ainda mais, e segundos depois sentiu uma alfinetada e dentro de instantes seus músculos relaxaram.

_Está tudo bem, isso é só para você relaxar um pouco, o efeito é rápido e amanhã de manhã quando acordar estará muito melhor.

_Como pode saber, por acaso já aplicou alguma dessas em seu traseiro? Ele a soltou, mas antes de sair ela o olhou mais uma vez nos olhos e disse: _Eu te odeio! Draco olhou para os medicamentos na gaveta, ele realmente precisava de uma dose daquela para conseguir dormir. Seu corpo estava tenso. Deus parecia um adolescente de quinze anos, só aquele breve contato foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ter uma ereção.

*******Fim do cap.********

**Notas finais do capítulo**

N/A: e ai, vão me disser se gostaram dessa Luna, e do Ron? Aiaia


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 07 - Sentimentos

No dia seguinte Harry e Draco conversaram :

_Eu não acredito que elas estavam lá cara!- Harry

_Pois é, mas estavam. – Draco disse desanimado.

_Eu daria tudo para ver cara da Gina quando você abriu o armário, ele deve ter ficado vermelha como um pimentão.

_Estava, mas me conta, porque querer vê-la assim? Vocês não são mais crianças e nem tem motivos para esses tipos de implicância. –Draco ralhou rindo do amigo.

_Acho que você devia marcar uma consulta para ela também, não é normal ter aversão às pessoas que nada lhe fizeram. – Harry fez uma careta.

_E o que você tem por ela? Por acaso é aversão?

_Não, não é aversão, é diferente, não se te explicar, mas não gosto dela, mas a admiro por ser tão forte, acho que me cansei desses tipinhos frágeis que só querem proteção. Ela é simplesmente mais do que isso.

_Então o galã não sabe o que é? - disse Draco rindo - Ela é muito simpática, e tem outro lado que nada tem haver com essa casca grossa que você está acostumado a bater de frente todos os dias.

_Espero ter a sorte de conhecer esse lado um dia! Quem sabe, um dia!

No dia seguinte o entrou no quarto Hermione estava debaixo das cobertas, e a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

_Hermione, você sabe que vai se atrasar para a terapia com o Draco!

_Eu não vou hoje, e nem nunca mais! – ela disse abafada pelas cobertas.

_Hermione! – ele disse com um suspiro e se sentou ao lado dela. –Você sabe que precisa dessa terapia!

_Não preciso de nada! Eu vive até hoje sem essa ...- ela conteve um palavrão – Você não entendem, eu tenho medo dele! Muito medo! – ela disse chorando.

_Meu amor, ele é meu filho, não vai te fazer mal! – o homem disse carinhoso, e a obrigando a sair debaixo das cobertas, e ela se entregou ao abraço entre soluços.

_Os olhos dele, me assustam. Pai, eu tenho medo!

_Olha, você precisa se curar desse medo Mione. Eu preciso te ver bem, faz isso por mim, não abandone o tratamento...

Hermione compareceu na hora marcada, porém estava disposta a ficar em silêncio e evitar os olhos dele. E nada a faria mudar de idéia.

Para Draco aquela reação já era esperada. E depois de puxar assunto de todas maneira e não obter respostas ele disse:

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, acho que devemos fazer as pazes e eu proponho que conversemos ao ar livre. Eu nunca trabalhei assim, mas tem muitos lugares que eu quero rever na fazenda, você pode me levar para passear enquanto conversamos. Você topa?

_Não.- disse ela quebrando o silêncio.

_Porquê não?

_Porque eu não quero estar com você. Não quero responder a essas perguntas idiotas, não quero conversar, e não quero ouvir sua voz! –disse muito séria.

Ele suspirou antes de tentar de novo.

_Bom, essa era uma opção. E se você quiser, podemos continuar aqui trancafiados, o que é bem pior!

Hermione resmungou algo que ele não compreendeu mas sabia que tinha vencido aquela batalha, mas não a guerra.

Já havia se passadas duas semanas desde que Draco fizera o convite da sessão ao ar livre. E elas surtiam efeitos inesperados, Hermione já não estava tão apreensiva, o que já era alguma coisa.

Era sábado e como de costume, os fazendeiros da região se reuniam em uma fazenda onde faziam uma fogueira, comiam, bebiam e dançavam.

Dessa vez era na fazenda Pássaro Azul e as garotas se aprontavam. Luna queria estar maravilhosa, porque além de muitos rapazes, Ronald também estaria lá. E se ela não o beijasse aquela noite enlouqueceria.

Hermione escolheu um vestido novo que ganhou em seu aniversário, porém nunca o tinha usado. Geralmente se trancava no quarto num dia como aquele. Mas dessa vez ela queria participar, embora se sentisse apreensiva. Por insistência de Luna passou um pouco de brilho nos lábios, colocou o vestido novo e estava pronta. Sabia o quão feliz o pai ficaria com a participação dela nesse evento.

Gina estava desapontada preferia vestir um jeans e uma camiseta, mas o pai a alertara de que não queria vê-la como todos os dias, e a aconselhou a se vestir como uma dama para receber a visita de seu futuro marido e seu sogro.

Ela soltou os cabelos, também pela insistência deLuna, usou um pouco de batom e escolheu uma saia em couro e uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo. Não gostou nada do que viu, ela não se achava formosa como queria ser, ter curvas bem definidas como qualquer mulher. Mas era bem avantajada em suas formas, e escolheu um casaquinho leve para completar e esconder um pouco seu corpo. Era o máximo que queria fazer, fez uma careta para o espelho e saiu do quarto.

Draco, Ronald e Harry conversavam animadamente. Fazia muitos anos que Ron e Draco se conheciam, mas acabaram perdendo o contato. Mas agora estavam juntos e o papo entre os três ia de vento em polpa.

_Gente, esse cara é ridículo demais! - comentou Harry sobre o noivo de Gina.

_Ele jura que é homem, não sai de perto do pai dele pra nada, nem sequer um minuto. É capaz de pedir ajuda do pai na noite de núpcias!- completou Ronald os fazendo rir.

_Eu nem quero imaginar o que a Gina vai fazer com ele! Ela vai tratá-lo como um escravo, ele vai ser a mulher da casa e ela o homem. – Harry disse debochado.

_Talvez seja porque ele se parece com uma mulherzinha! - completou Draco e começaram a rir, mais uma vez .

Luna se aproximou sem que eles percebessem.

_O assunto está muito interessante. Mas será que alguém me tira pra dançar?- perguntou sorridente.

_Claro se eu a tivesse visto chegar, não seria necessário nem reclamar, seu desejo é uma ordem!- disse Ronald e a pegou pela mão, admirando-a em seu vestido curto e decotado, e depois saíram.

_Olha Draco parece que o ''bobado'' da Gina não é tão bobo assim, olha só que mulherão!

_Aquela é a Gina! - Draco afirmou

_Vestida daquele jeito? Não é não, você está louco!

_Claro que é, e louco é você!

Nesse instante Gina se virou e ambos puderam ver o rosto dela que trazia um sorriso forçado.

_Uau!Deus ela é a mulher da minha vida! Aquele idiota não merece isso tudo.

_Que mudança repentina! - caçoou Draco - Não é você que não gostava dela? Ela não é nenhuma daquelas ''super-modelos'' cabeça oca que você costumava a namorar. E a personalidade dela então? Não é necessário nem falar, que você já sabe, é totalmente inversa a de qualquer mulher que você já tenha se envolvido.

_Eu sei e é exatamente isso que me encanta! Uma dança pelo menos eu vou tentar...

_Tente nada é impossível!...Hei é a Hermione dançando com meu velho, e estão muito entusiasmados!

Draco disse e engoliu seco, ao observar os cabelos dela esvoaçando, o vestido rodado balançando sensualmente, e o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios brilhantes e sedutores.

_Nossa, a Mione também está outra pessoa, e a me parece tão feliz! - disse Harry

_E está tão linda! Se continuar assim não vai ser difícil arrumar-lhe um pretendente. – ele disse amargo.

_Talvez eu até me candidate à vaga! – brincou Harry, mas foi censurada pelo olhar severo de Draco.- Hei, foi só uma brincadeirinha! Não me olhe assim, não quero atrapalhar ninguém, você sabe muito bem qual das irmãs me interessa mais, se bem que as outras duas também...Hummmmm!- disse ele e se afastou depressa rindo.

_Você é terrível mesmo Potter!

Gina estava ao lado do noivo, mas se recusava a dançar e pouco conversava com ele. Decidiu sair um pouco com Hermione que a deixou sozinha no corredor enquanto entrava no quarto para buscar um prendedor para seus cabelos.

_Você está muito bonita Gina!- disse Harry ao se aproximar sorrateiramente.

_Não brinque Harry, não posso quebrar seu nariz bem no meio da festa! Isso não é coisa que uma dama deva fazer. – respondeu Gina emburrada.

_Nossa! O que há com você? Não sabe receber um elogio? O correto seria que respondesse: OH!Obrigada! – disse Harry imitando uma voz feminina, o que a fez rir.

_Me lembrarei disso quando receber um elogio!-ela disse e ia saindo quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

_É sério, você está linda!

Ela o encarou e devagar ele retirou uma mecha dos cabelos dela que caiam sobre os olhos claros.

Gina o olhou bem nos olhos, o que fez algo em seu íntimo se agitar, nunca tinha visto nada mais lindo do que o verde esmeralda dos olhos dele. Estava tão concentrada que vacilou e não percebeu que ele se aproximava perigosamente. E quando deu por si já sentiu o sabor doce dos lábios dele sobre os seus.

Devagar os sugava calmamente num beijo pra lá de sensual. E aquela foi sem dúvida a melhor sensação que já experimentara em toda a sua vida, mas o bom senso retornava aos poucos ele lhe dizia para se afastar.

Com as faces vermelhas se afastou dele e o esbofeteou a seguir, saindo em disparada. Harry não entendeu, levou a mão no rosto dolorido e ficou parado. Ela não resistira ao beijo ao contrário se entregou aquele contato como uma flor que se abre numa manhã de primavera.

Hermione saiu do quarto instantes depois e encontrou Harry parado e perguntou:

_Ué! Cadê a Gina? – ela disse um pouco amedontrada por estar sozinha com o professor.

_Ela foi por ali. – ele indicou com a mão na face, certamente ficaria uma boa marca ali. – Ai! Putz, como essa ruiva bate forte! – ele disse logo que Mione se afastou.

Após andar um pouco, Hermione encontrou Gina parada encostada na parede de olhos fechados com a mão sobre o peito. Ela havia parado ali, pois precisava se refazer do choque e controlar seu coração que batia descompassado.

_Gina!

_Ai! Mih você me assustou!

_Está tudo bem com você?

_Claro! Vamos, ou vão pensar que fomos para o México!

Ronald e Luna conversavam afastados de onde havia mais movimento.

_E o Simas? Você o encontrou novamente?-Luna perguntou

_Não, ele deve ter se mandado bem cedo naquele dia!- ambos riram. - Mas porque o interesse? Por acaso quer vê-lo novamente?

_É lógico que não! Só perguntei por perguntar, não quero mais passar por aquilo de novo!

_É bom tomar cuidado! Se eu não estivesse passando e não tivesse escutado seus gritos, talvez seria uma experiência desagradável.

_Às vezes me pego pensando se você não tivesse chegado! Meu Deus agora entendo como minha irmão sofreu, por passar por uma agressão dessa, ainda mais sendo tão jovem. Ela tem mesmo razão de ser assim meio desmiolada!

_O Draco, mencionou seus problemas, mas não me disse que essa era a razão.

_Pois é a Mione foi violentada muito jovem, e sofreu muito por isso!

_Mas o Draco é um bom sujeito, e excelente profissional, e vai curá-la de todos os seus males, você vai ver!

_Eu não sei, ficou uma cicatriz muito profunda em cada uma de nós. E depois do que o Simas fez comigo, só serviu para reforçar minha teoria sobre a vida e sobre o sexo oposto.

_Por acaso posso saber qual é?

_Não sei como seus ouvidos masculinos ouviriam isso!

_Pode dizer, prometo ouvir com minha alma.- ele riu adorava a companhia da dela.

_Desde de cedo o sofrimento nos persegue, e sempre tivemos uma visão muito negativa dos homens. Aprendemos com a traição dele, pagamos por erros que não cometemos, e depois ainda um desgraçado fez aquilo com a Mione, e isso tudo deixou em nós uma marca negativa da imagem dos homens. Então quando eu descobri que eles são mulherengos e idiotas, eu resolvi usá-los um por um.

_Já te falaram que isso é como brincar com fogo! Você pode se queimar!

_Sei, e quase me ''queimei'' com o Simas! Mas... Não vou desistir da minha idéia, não mesmo!

_Talvez essa seja à hora de você conhecer um homem capaz de suprir suas necessidades.

_Mas não estou precisando de nada!

_Não?

Ele disse e a segurou pelo queixo, a forçando a entreabrir os lábios sedentos por um beijo que há tempos esperava. Ronald a beijou nos lábios, seu toque era firme, ávido, e ele roçava seus lábios nos dela devagar. Instigando um beijo mais profundo, mas quando enfim ele roçou sua língua na dela, ela se assustou, pois o contato a fez estremecer e ela gemeu baixinho. Jamais havia sido beijada daquele modo e isso a surpreendeu.

Fazia poucos minutos que o , Neville e o seu pai conversavam quando Harry se aproximou.

_Com licença, eu vim te pedir permissão para dançar com sua noiva, E minha melhor aluna!- perguntou ele se dirigindo a Neville.

_Claro, será um prazer não é mesmo querida? - disse Neville olhando para Gina sorridente, que implorava em mente para que ele dissesse não, mas infelizmente ele não disse. E ela bufou e desagrado.

_Isso minha filha! Você se recusou a dançar a festa toda, não vai fazer essa desfeita a seu professor vai? - disse o pai do Neville – Nós homens precisamos de um pouco de privacidade para nos falar.

Ela segurou a mão de Harry trêmula de raiva, e ele a conduziu para a pista de dança. Tão logo chegaram e começara a dançar, ela disse:

_Dá próxima vez, pergunte a mim se quero ou não dançar! – disse muito brava.

_Você acha que eu iria perder a oportunidade de fazer o pobre Nevill feliz? Ele se sentiu seu dono! – disse ele irônico.

_Mas não é! – ela disse ríspida.

_Você gostou da música que escolhi? – disse ele ouvindo a canção melosa e lenta que falava de amor. – Da próxima vez você escolhe!

_Não vai haver próxima vez! - ela disse nervosa e tentou se livrar dele, mas o que consegui foi que ele a segurasse com mais firmeza e se aconchegando mais o corpo ao dela.

Aquela canção parecia mais longa do que o normal, e o contato de seus corpos os fascinavam a cada instante.

Harry era um homem que não precisava usar qualquer tipo de artimanha para conquistar uma mulher, mas dessa vez ele faria por onde conquistá-la. Sim, ele iria persuadi-la. E com uma voz lenta e sensual começou a dizer coisas no ouvido dela.

_ Ah! Gina, já te falaram que seus lábios tem um sabor muito, muito doce! Muito mais doce do que imaginei! Sabe, eu fantasiei sobre os seus lábios desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez!- Gina permaneceu em silêncio diante da provocação. – Agora que já tive o que eu queria de inicio, fico imaginando você sem limites. Me beijando loucamente... Provocando-me sensações... - ela pisou no pé dele de propósito, mas ele deu um gemido falso e prosseguiu. - Eu faria você gemer, delirar de prazer. Beijaria-te até que seus lábios não mais suportassem, te abraçaria até que seu corpo implorasse pelo meu!

Gina ouvia tudo aquilo e sua pele se eriçava, sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga imaginando as delícias de estar com ele. Seu ventre se contorceu de desejo. Ciente daquela loucura que seu corpo ansiava, precisava se afastar dele, mas como se estava com as pernas bambas. Ele era um atrevido, tirá-la de se noivo, e ficar lhe dizendo aquelas insanidades.

_Será que com o Neville, você já sentiu isso?

_Me deixa em paz Harry!- disse ela se encorajando e saindo depressa por entre os casais que dançavam. Porém Harry sorriu vitorioso... era uma questão de tempo!

Draco se aproximou de Hermione e disse:

_Oi! Parece que suas irmãs andam um pouco ocupadas para brincarem com você!E o meu pai está entretido com essas conversas de fazendeiros. E nós dois aqui, sobrando como um abacate podre! Você não quer dançar um pouco? - ela negou com um aceno, seus olhos se arregalaram ao imaginar a proximidade – Ora! Não faça cerimônia eu te vi dançando com o papai!

*******************Fim do cap ***********************************

Notas / autora: Coments ajudam a me animar a postar... e visitas no meu bloguito Tb... beijos


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 Caminhos do coração

_Eu não sei dançar! –Hermione respondeu séria.

_Você estava dançando muito bem com ele. – Draco disse se referindo ao pai.

_É porque eu só danço com ele! Ele me guia!

_Me deixa tentar? Não seja tola, sei que ainda tem medo de mim, mas o que eu poderia fazer a você no meio de tanta gente? Dançar é uma ótima terapia!

Hermione deu-lhe um breve sorriso e com um gesto tímido e pegou a mão dele que estava estendida num pedido mudo.

Os primeiros momentos podia se notar a tensão dela, por estar em um local tão cheio, e por estar perto dele. Algumas vezes ela se assustou com o esbarrão de outras pessoas. Mas aos poucos foi relaxando.

A música era alegre e eles rodopiaram por entre as pessoas, a tensão dela se foi e eles estavam alegres e sorridentes. Quando a canção terminou, ele não a soltou.

_Aí! Eu nem sei há quanto tempo eu não danço assim, achei que nem saberia mais dançar!

_Você não disse que é uma ótima terapia?

_Sim! Que eu não costumo praticar! Você é bem esperta, e meu velho não deve agüentar mais acompanhar o seu ritmo. Mas eu quero tentar, dança mais uma?

_Não sei, acho que você não agüentaria?- disse ela descontraída.

_Está me desafiando Hermione?

Depois de três músicas, ambos estavam exaustos, mas a quarta música foi lenta, e eles continuaram devagar recuperando o fôlego.

Hermione observava as mãos de Draco segurando as suas, sua pele tão clara contrastando com a sua pele morena, seus dedos longos e fortes, ela os achou bonitos. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, e por um momento ela se sentiu tão bem, tão protegida que deixou a cabeça tombar e encostar-se ao peito dele. E fechou os olhos, num doce contato.

Draco não esperava aquela doce entrega numa canção, estava surpreso, mas agiu com cautela não queria que nada atrapalhasse aquele contato, devagar guiou a mão dela que estava junto a sua para o seu pescoço e a enlaçou pela cintura, e assim terminaram a dança.

Tão logo a canção acabou ela fugiu dos braços dele, mas depois de ter se afastado um pouco olhou para ele e lhe sorriu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso muito feliz, pois sabia que havia passado para outra faze de suas vidas.

Gina não tinha dormido muito bem e ainda era cedo, mas não conseguia mais ficar na cama. Então se levantou e decidiu andar um pouco, respirar o ar puro a ajudaria afastar aquele sentimento que ameaçava tomar conta de sua mente e de seu corpo. Quando se aproximou do açude olhou para os lados e sem hesitar muito se despiu e mergulhou na água tépida...

Harry que também sofrerá com uma terrível e inexplicável insônia naquela noite passeava pela fazenda. Caminhou por muitos minutos e se dirigiu para o açude, era um local bonito, e pouco freqüentado, principalmente aquela hora da manhã. Ao se aproximar, seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas, não podiam acreditar no que viam.

Gina boiava na água límpida, e estava incrivelmente linda! Aquela aparência durona havia desaparecido por completo, ele observou seus seios arfando devagar, e os dois pontos rosados sobre eles, rosados como os lábios dela.

Como gostaria de abraça-la, sentir a maciez daquele corpo tão espetacular, esses pensamentos o fez gemer baixinho. Sem notar sua presença ela saiu da água e se vestiu. Sem nenhuma tipo de pudor e observou cada movimento do corpo dela. Sentiu a sua boca seca, umideceu os lábios com a língua, mas sentia tanto calor, como se estivesse no deserto do Saara. Esperou que ela se vestisse se aproximou e disse:

_Bom dia, minha linda sereia! Mas não acha um pouco cedo para encarar essa água gelada?

_Por acaso você estava me espionando? – ela perguntou preocupada.

_Não. – ele mentiu, não queria embaraça-la - Eu percebi que tinha se banhado pelo seu corpo molhado e...-ele ia dizer, mas a visão dos seios dela sob a blusa molhada o desconcentrou, e ela percebeu.- arrepiado.

Ela engoliu em seco e se cobriu com as mãos timidamente pensou um pouco e disse:

_Quanto você quer para me deixar em paz?

_Você estaria disposta a pagar o preço?- respondeu malicioso e ela não conseguiu respondê-lo e ele continuou - Me deixe amá-la? Deixe-me fazer você sentir coisas que jamais vai sentir com o seu noivo! Me deixe te dar prazer! – ele se aproximou devagar.

E disse bem próximo ao ouvido dela, e ela lhe deu um tapa no rosto com tanta força que sua mão ardeu.

Porém Harry deu um sorriso cínico, e furiosa ela levantou a mão para desferir outro golpe. Mas ele a segurou no ar, e com a mão livre a puxou para perto de si.

A beijando com fúria, no início ela insistiu em resistir, mas ele a persuadiu a entreabrir os lábios e se entregar àquela luxúria. Harry roçava seu corpo no dela devagar, despertando desejos desconhecidos para Gina. Seus lábios exploravam seu pescoço, suas orelhas e o colo enquanto mãos firmes chegavam aos seios. E a única coisa que Gina conseguia fazer era gemer baixinho, cada vez mais entregue as carícias. E seus gemidos serviam para excitá-lo mais, e ele estava louco de desejo!

_Harry, por favor, pare – ela pediu num fio de voz – por favor, eu não posso.

_Você não pode ou não quer? A verdade é que você quer não é? – ele disse entre beijos. –Poder é diferente de querer. Você me quer?

_Não... Sim, eu não sei, droga! - disse ela comprimindo seu quadril contra o dele, o que fez ambos gemerem.

_Você não sabe o que é isso? É desejo! É paixão...

_Para! – ela gritou se livrando dos braços dele. – Para, eu estou de casamento marcado, entenda, eu vou ter um marido! –ela disse quase chorando.

_ E se eu fosse esse marido!- disse Harry e ele mesmo se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras.

_Não diga asneiras! Eu vou me casar com o Nevill!

_Vai mesmo? - ele disse em tom de ameaça.

_Olha aqui Harry, eu nunca precisei, nunca mesmo precisei tirar alguém do meu caminho. Mas saiba que se for preciso eu farei sem piedade!

_Uuh! – ele fez uma careta como se levasse um soco no estômago - Você me dá medo!

_Vá a Merda Potter! – ela xingou e ia saindo mas ele a impediu.

_Você não devia se casar com ele. Você não o deseja!

_Quem te disse isso? Não se mata no que não sabe!Nada do que eu sinto vai me fazer contrariar o meu pai. Pois foi só ele que nos ajudou quando precisamos. E a ele que devemos tudo o que somos, e devemos à união das minhas irmãs, foi ele que impediu a Mione de enlouquecer e se matar, ele cuidou de nós. E eu não pretendo e não decepcioná-lo! Nem hoje e nem nunca. – ela disse e saiu.

Os dias passavam devagar. Gina sempre evitava Harry. Luna estava vivendo nas nuvens com o cowboy Ronald. E Hermione passava as tardes pelos campos na companhia de Draco.

Hermione estava deitada na grama entre algumas flores e Draco estava sentado próximo a ela debaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore.

_Hermione, em breve completaremos dois meses que estamos trabalhando juntos e você nunca mencionou o seu passado.- disse Draco suavemente, mas ficou tenso ao ver as feições dela mudando demonstrando que ela odiava esse assunto.

_Não tenho nada pra dizer.- ela concretizou os pensamentos dele quando evitou bruscamente o assunto.

_Seria bom se conversássemos sobre isso!

_Nunca! Entendeu? Eu não quero falar sobre isso, nunca! – disse ela se tornando agressiva e ia se levantar quando ele a segurou pela mão a fazendo continuar sentada.

_Eu sou seu amigo!- disse ele carinhoso. – Só quero ajudá-la.

Hermione se lembrou do seu pai e do quanto ele desejava sua recuperação e então disse:

_Você já sabe de tudo, o que mais quer ouvir?

_Eu sei apenas o que os outros me contaram, e eu quero saber de você, o que aconteceu, o que sentiu, o que quiser falar!

_Eu senti dor... Não posso falar sobre isso com ninguém, eu não posso... - ela disse e saiu chorando.

Gina saia da sala de aula quando Harry a segurou pelos braços, sem dizer uma palavra esperou que os outros alunos saíssem.

_Você não desiste mesmo não é? Pensei que tivesse desistido de me infernizar!- ela disse sem rodeios.

_Eu só me retirei de campo para criar uma estratégia! –disse ele cínico.

_Isso não é um jogo . - disse ela muito brava ao descobri o motivo pelo qual ele havia se afastado.

_Claro que não! Isso é a vida real! E o desejo é real! Você sentiu a minha falta?

É claro que tinha sentido, só não iria admitir sob hipótese alguma. Passara todas as aulas admirando os lábios dele, observando as mãos ágeis que escreviam no quadro e imaginando as acariciando-a intimamente.

_Como quem cala consente, quer dizer que sentiu!- ele disse irônico.

_Você é muito petulante, por acaso alguma mulher já te fez algum mau? Te traiu, ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

_Não! Por quê? – ele perguntou espantado.

_ Você deve ter algum tipo de trauma, uma certa obsessão. Talvez devesse conversar com, o Draco, ele pode te ajudar!

_Que tipo de porcaria você anda lendo? De onde tirou essa idéia absurda de que preciso de um psiquiatra ou psicólogo sei lá? – ele estava indignado.

_Não ando lendo porcarias! Somente acredito que você tem um problema e que precisa de ajuda! Ou talvez esteja tentando provar alguma coisa sobre sua sexualidade!

Perplexo com o que ela falava, ele a interrompeu e a puxou para perto de si num gesto brusco.

_Do que você esta falando mulher? Esta duvidando da minha masculinidade? Quer saber se eu realmente gosto de mulher? A resposta é sim, gosto de mulheres principalmente dessas iguais a você!- ele disse e a beijou avidamente a abraçando apertado. Até que seus corpos se movessem um de encontro ao outro.

Harry abandonou-lhe os lábios para beijar e passar a língua sensualmente no pescoço, orelhas e têmporas. E sem se dar conta Gina o abraçava freneticamente se deliciando com as caricias dele, e agora passeava com as mãos na cintura bem feita. Logo ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e disse:

_Você vai ser minha Gina, eu a quero! E saiba que ninguém nunca me feriu, porque na verdade nunca gostei de ninguém a ponto de me ferirem. Eu não tenho trauma algum, sou apenas um homem que a deseja...Muito!

_O que tem mulheres como eu?

_ Mulheres como você são como um bicho indomável, mas quando se doma vale a pena!

_ Eu não sou um animal para ser domado Sr. Potter!- ela disse com raiva

_Não é, mas talvez eu tenha que agir como um homem das cavernas para tê-la!

_Você é um louco!- ela lhe sorriu maliciosa, pois o imaginava sobre ela a amando loucamente para satisfazer seus instintos como um homem das cavernas – E depravado!- ela concluiu a frase e saiu rindo dos próprios pensamentos.

Harry sorriu satisfeito por ter conseguido quebrar aquele gelo do coração dela, e a feito sorriu tão naturalmente!

**********Fim do cap.**********


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 – Mousse de Chocolate 2

A caça das Horcruxes realmente não era mais o foco principal do trio, estavam muito mais focados nas descobertas sexuais que viriam a se deparar... Mas além dessas descobertas a guerra era iminente e precisavam serem cuidadosos, e vencer Voldemort ainda era necessário.

Embora todos concordassem que Harry deveria se manter o mais oculto possível, ele foi escolhido para caminhar até o povoado mais próximo e buscar alguns itens necessários que faltavam no acampamento...

_Mione, você notou o Harry meio tristinho?

_Ele está preocupado Rony, nós dois estamos, agora você... hum, só pensa em sexo! – ela disse sorrindo e o ruivo ficou muito vermelho.

_Ah! Que culpa eu tenho se você é uma mulher muito boa! – ele disse os fazendo rir.

_Hum! Mas acha que há algo se passando com Harry? – ela perguntou séria.

_Talvez! Acho que podemos dar uma animadinha nele!

_O que tem em mente?

_Mousse de Chocolate! – ele sussurrou com um olhar sugestivo, mas que foi suficiente para ela se eriçar...

Se ocultando ao máximo, Harry recolheu todos os itens numa loja de conveniência trouxa. Poderiam se virar com magia na maioria das coisas, mas algumas coisas ainda eram inevitáveis... Queria fazer seus amores felizes, caminhou até a sessão de perfumaria e afins.

Escolheu dois perfumes, um de fragrância feminina, outro masculino, dois frascos de sabonete líquido, e dois aromatizados. Sorriu malicioso quando sentiu as fragrâncias dos óleos de massagem. Menta, morango, uva e chocolate que não poderia faltar.

Voltou para o "acampamento", alegre e mais animado. Poderia até sucumbir a Voldemort, mas morreria feliz e muito satisfeito sexualmente.

O sol estava quase se pondo, o acampamento estava muito calmo.

_Rony? Mione? – ele chamou cauteloso.

Assustou-se quando mãos fortes tamparam seus olhos.

_Você demorou! – o ruivo disse muito próximo ao ouvido dele.

_Que susto Rony! Ficou louco! – Harry esbravejou.

_Tenho uma surpresa!

_Onde está a Mione? Que surpresa?

_Vem cá!

Rony o guiou pela barraca.

_Pronto?

_Claro! – Harry respondeu eufórico.

A visão a sua frente fez seu coração disparar...

Hermione estava completamente nua, numa enorme cama branca, pétalas de flores de diversas cores estavam sobre ela. Os cabelos castanhos longos e brilhantes cobriam sensualmente os bicos dos seios. Uma coroa com pequenas flores singelas enfeitavam os cabelos, ao lado dela velas e muitas taças cheias de Mousse. Requinte e sofisticação eram palavras que atribuiriam àquele ambiente.

_Estávamos te esperando Harry! – ela disse com a voz sensual.

Ele abriu a boca estupefato.

_Sim, esperando para realizar fantasias! – Rony disse sedutor.

_E que tal começarmos por aquela fantasia onde eu estaria coberta de Mousse? – ela disse pegando uma pequena colher e saboreando um pouco de Mousse.

_Vem Harry! Vamos brincar! – Rony chamou e se sentou rapidamente ao lado de Hermione e a beijou nos lábios.

Em seguida com a ajuda da colherzinha que tomou das mãos dela. Ele colocou uma porção sobre o bico do seio dela, e em cima do umbigo.

_Seu desejo Harry, meu desejo!

_Nosso! – Rony disse abocanhando com gosto um dos seios.

Harry arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

_Harry, anda, te esperei o dia todo! Não podíamos fazer isso sem você! – Rony sorriu levando uma mão a feminilidade dela.

Harry não se fez de rogado, se despiu com rapidez e se uniu aos seus amigos/amantes. Beijou Hermione nos lábios enquanto Rony colocava um pouco de Mousse sobre o outro seio dela.

_Harry! – ele chamou e Harry olhou.

Se deparar com o bico rosado coberto pela substância marrom o fez gemer. E abocanhar de uma vez o seio. A Hermione restou apenas gemer lentamente enquanto Ron sorria, vendo o amigo chupar com gosto.

_Harry!

_Hum! – ele respondeu apenas.

_Olha isso! – Ron o chamou para que ele visse.

Com a pequena colher ele espalhava Mousse pelas virilhas de Hermione.

_Ah! Mérlin! – Harry gemeu longamente.

Rony continuou cobrindo ela com a sobremesa.

_Quer ser o primeiro? Afinal é um desejo seu! Que eu quero compartilhar claro! – ele sorriu malicioso.

Harry não disse nada, se limitou apenas a caminha até onde Rony estava praticamente entre as pernas de Hermione. Passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Rony.

_Obrigado!

Hermione gemeu, afinal os dois a olhavam ali, desejosos, entregues como se ela fosse a sobremesa em pessoa.

Logo sentiu o hálito quente de Harry, a lambendo longamente bem no centro de sua feminilidade. Sua língua passou longamente e causou nela uma onda de choque que a fez gritar.

_Rony!

Ele se limitou a sorrir, ver aquilo o deixou completamente duro, mas não a tocaria ainda, e não se tocaria por enquanto. Segurou delicadamente as pernas dela a fazendo abrir até os limites, facilitando o acesso de Harry.

_Rony! Vem, isso aqui está bom demais! – Harry disse malicioso.

Ronald se abaixou enquanto Harry se afastou, Hermione estremeceu na língua dele, mas ele continuou beijando, e sugando gentilmente.

_Está bom Mione?

_Sim, e se eu fizer isso? – Harry perguntou e abaixou sua cabeça junto com a de Rony.

Hermione gritou, quando sentiu a língua dos dois. Tão próximas que podia jurar que estavam se tocando. Era uma sensação indescritível.

A língua de um a golpeava, quente, havia um segundo de "frio" e a outra tomava a vez. Rony girou o corpo a fim de criar mais espaço para que os dois trabalhassem nela. A boca grande de Rony abocanhou o clitóris, enquanto Harry se ocupou de sua entrada.

_Ah! Ah! – Hermione gemia sem parar. Não tinha mais noção de quantos pequenos orgasmos tinha tido com a língua deles.

Harry sentia sua língua tão próxima da de Rony, que desejou senti-la contra a sua. Ousado, penetrou a fenda que tanto acariciava com o dedo. Tirando de Hermione um gemido rouco. Com um dedo dentro dela avançou a língua para o clitóris dela, onde Rony ainda trabalhava com afinco.

Suas línguas a golpearam ao mesmo tempo. Hermione levantou a cabeça para ver os movimentos de ambos.

_Oh! Droga! – ela gemeu agoniada.

Eles estavam quase num beijo de língua, apenas sua feminilidade entre eles...

Rony estremeceu, não imaginara que realizar os desejos dos amigos lhe traria tanto prazer. Já tinha sentido o gosto do amigo outras vezes, na boca de Hermione, mas o hálito dele tão morno estava tão próximo que o fez desejar. Seu coração saltou. O que estava havendo com ele? Por um momento parou seus movimentos e encarou Harry que a lambia de olhos fechados.

Mantendo o ritmo Harry continuou, estava tão bom sentir seu amigo tão próximo, estava tão bom sentir a saliva dele sobre ela. Num movimento rápido sua língua a lambeu por inteiro, e passou diretamente sobre a boca de Rony.

Harry abriu os olhos assustados. Rony o encarava sério, os lábios entreabertos, vermelhos e úmidos. Se olharam por segundos até que Rony foi o primeiro a se mover, ele fez um movimento muito parecido com o de Harry. E foi a vez da sua língua tocar os lábios do amigo. Sorriram-se cúmplices e voltaram a dar atenção a feminilidade a sua frente.

Harry moveu seu dedo devagar dentro dela, e inseriu mais um. A levando ao delírio! Ambas as línguas se encontraram com luxúria, se golpearam num beijo incomum... Hermione olhou, e ao ver o "beijo" sobre ela, gozou com gritos histéricos, sentia seu corpo mole. Apertou os próprios seios quando ondas elétricas percorriam seu corpo...

Rony não pôde mais resistir se ajoelhou rápido sobre ela, e ondas de esperma caiu sobre a barriga lisa, ela respirava ofegante, enquanto viu Harry seguir o exemplo e encher a sua barriga com seu gozo espesso.

Ambos ainda se tocavam lentamente, quando ela disse:

_Se beijem!

Ambos a olharam com espanto.

_Ora, foi maravilhoso vê-los se beijarem sobre mim, agora se beijam, foi a coisa mais excitante que já vi.

Harry foi o que teve a atitude de segurar o ruivo pela nuca e se aproximar. Um beijo diferente apenas toque, como se tivessem medo de se ferirem... Mas depois de alguns toques rude, ela pôde notar que ambos relaxaram e suas línguas se enroscaram com naturalidade. Ela gemeu e eles se soltaram, e se deitaram ao lado dela... Os três pensativos...

_Hermione! Eu... você acha... – ele ofegou como se tivesse escolhendo as palavras. – eu... eu gostei do beijo que eu e Rony trocamos e... – ele disse muito ruborizado.

_Eu também gostei! – Rony admitiu vermelho até as orelhas e evitou os olhares dos dois.

_O que quero saber é se... nós somos gays?

_Não Harry! Vocês nunca manifestaram esse desejo, ou já?

_Não! – os dois responderam em uníssono.

_Então, olha só! Estamos nos desejando. É o nosso momento, somos uma Mousse de Chocolate certo? – ela disse com convicção.

_Sim – ambos responderam.

_Podemos experimentar todas as formas de prazer, e isso significa que vocês podem, se quiserem claro, se darem prazer também. – foi a vez dela ficar vermelha.

_Quando eu vi o Rony se masturbando sobre você, eu senti vontade de tocá-lo. – Harry disse tímido.

_Hermione... e se a gente pender para o outro lado? Eu não quero ser um boiola! Mais eu desejei que ele me tocasse. – Rony disse apavorado como sempre.

_Escute vocês dois. Nós nos amamos, somo um triângulo. Acho que é normal se desejarem. Caso fosse um triângulo com duas mulheres, em algum momento elas acabariam se tocando também. Pensem assim é amor. E tirem essa idéia de gays da cabeça. Vocês não podem ser! – ela disse e sorriu maliciosa.

_Mas Mione, vocês sabem como os..."g" – Rony se interrompeu. – Como dois homens "fazem"? Não sabe? – Rony disse preocupado.

_Hora Rony você sempre foi tarado "nesse" sentido! – Hermione.

Harry olhou para Rony desconfiado, e Hermione interveio de novo.

_Tudo bem! – ela respirou fundo. – Eu sempre quis mesmo experimentar essa modalidade de sexo. Podem começar por mim. – ela disse ofegante e mordeu os lábios.

Os dois olharam para ela estupefatos, embora não tivessem falado em todas as palavras sabiam do que estavam falando.

Rony sorriu aberto, se aproximou da boca dela, e a beijou rapidamente, e depois fez o mesmo com Harry que aceitou feliz.

_Eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida! – Harry disse sonhador.

******* Fim do Capítulo*******


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 – Entregas

Foram doces momentos até que Draco se afastou depressa e disse, ao vê-la levar as mãos aos lábios surpresa como se tivesse experimentado melhor dos sabores.

_Meu Deus! O que eu estou fazendo?- ele disse num fio de voz e se afastou depressa, evitando olhar para ela.

Se Ronald não a queria, Luna provaria para ele que não era nada de se jogar fora, e certamente encontraria muitos que a queriam. Prendeu alguns fios de cabelo com um pregador de cabelos em forma de rosa, escolheu um vestido leve, decotado e curto. Uma sandália rasteira e muito leve foi a que escolheu. E assim esperaria por ele. O passeio seria divino!

Ronald não demorou a chegar, logo que desceu da sua caminhonete, ela o recebeu com um sorriso e um beijo nos lábios que o deixou desconcertado.

_Você está muito... bonita!- ele elogiou.

_Obrigada! – ela disse esnobe, e entrou no carro sem esperar qualquer palavra dele.

Rony emitiu um suspiro, aquele passeio prometia... ajeitou o chapéu sobre os cabelos vermelhos e entrou no carro.

Luna tentava ignorar o perfume da pele dele, os cabelos úmidos e cheiroso, e aquele olhar que a aquecia até a alma.

Era hora de agir.

Elevou uma das pernas apoiando o pé no painel do veiculo para amarrar as sandálias. Ronald umideceu os lábios.

Puxa! Ela devia ter noção de quanto o excitava, ele pensou e desviou o olhar daquelas pernas longas e brancas. Precisava tirar as imagens dela completamente nua de sua cabeça. E precisava ser rápido. Freio o carro abruptamente, o que fez Luna se assustar.

_Ai, Ronald! Você ficou louco? Quer me matar de susto? – ela disse ajeitando o decote com visível irritação.

_O que você está tentando fazer? – ele disse ainda de olho na estrada.

_Eu? Tentando fazer o que? – ela disse com falsa inocência.

_Ora! Luna não banque a inocente. Você sabe muito bem o que está fazendo!- ele disse bravo diante a expressão de assombro dela. - Há dias você vem me tentando?

_Você se sente tentado? - ela perguntou com um sorriso triunfante.

_Você não precisa se vestir assim para me impressionar!

_O que tem a minha roupa? Você disse que estava bonita!

_E está.- ele gritou – E está incrivelmente provocante.- ele disse nervoso

Luna sabia que estava conseguindo o que queria. Ele não era imune a ela. Num movimento ousado, ela segurou uma das mãos dele e levou a uma das coxas dela.

_Eu te provoco Ronald? – ele se aproximou do ouvido dele, enquanto falava sensualmente, e assoprou muito próximo ao ouvido dele, num gesto devagar.

A reação dele foi tão imediata que ele freio o carro, e ao mesmo tempo sua mão se moveu se insinuando entre as coxas dela, debaixo do vestido. Ela soltou uma expressão de espanto, pela velocidade e precisão dos gestos dele, e fechou as pernas.

_É melhor irmos, ou quando chegarmos a festa já terá acabado. – ele disse se voltando ao volante.

Luna soltou uma expressão de decepção. Será que ele não podia entender que ela não queria festa nenhuma, ela só queria estar com ele.

A primeira música que eles dançaram era agitada, e ao dançar ela fazia questão de roçar o corpo ao dele bem mais do que necessário.

Que deus o ajudasse a se controlar ou iria arrastá-la até o carro e toma-la ali mesmo, até vê-la implorar para que ele parasse. Alias era hora de fazê-la parar!

Ele pensou ao notar o beijo caliente que recebia naquele momento e que fazia seu corpo todo tremer.

_Para com isso Luna, não me beije assim.

_Parar com o que Rony? Você não quer que eu te beije?

Ele preferiu não responder, e saiu, deixando-a sozinha no meio do salão. Luna o confundia ao extremo, tinha algo virginal, mas as vezes agia como se fosse a encarnação do demônio a lhe tentar. Precisava conquistá-la, não queria ser apenas mais um brinquedo nas mãos dela. A queria para si, e para os filhos que teriam. Como domaria aquela fera de unhas afiadas?

Luna bebericava um copo de vinho tinto, enquanto passeava entre os rapazes. Que se viravam para vê-la passar com seu andar reboloso. Um deles não hesitou em convidá-la para dançar, uma musica lenta que começara a tocar. Ela aceitou sorridente, e logo estava na pista de dança...

Ronald tomava uma cerveja enquanto seus olhos estavam na pista de dança. Algo o sufocava, ela estava com a cabeça nos ombros de outro. Seus quadris se moviam num movimento lento, sensual e muito próximos.

Por que seu coração batia tão apressado? Por quê?

Sua cabeça girou com o ultimo gole de cerveja. E saiu em disparada pela pista de dança.

_Luna vamos pra casa agora! – ele disse próximo ao casal.

Porem Luna apenas levantou um pouco a cabeça, e disse:

_Agora que a festa está boa? De jeito nenhum. Se quiser pode ir. Vá. Eu consigo alguém que me leve em casa. – ela disse calma, e se voltou ao ombro do rapaz que sorriu desdenhoso para Ronald.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e disse ameaçador.

_Sim, nós vamos pra casa!

_Nós não! Você vai, se pensa que vou pra casa par ficar igual às bobas das minhas irmãs? Eu quero me divertir. – ela disse se livrando do aperto dele em seu braço e voltando aos braços do rapaz.

_È melhor dar o fora Cowboy! Agora! – Ronald exigiu em alto e bom som.

O rapaz o encarou como se fosse brigar, porém, quando o olhou nos olhos, deixou Luna e saiu bufando.

_Não adianta espantar os rapazes, eu não saio daqui nem a pau!- Luna disse vermelha de raiva.

_Não me obrigue Luna! – ele disse com um suspiro tentando manter a calma.

_Mas não vou para casa com você de maneira nenhuma, não vou mesmo. - ela disse o desafiando e virou a costas para sair.

Com um grunhido animal, Ronald avançou sobre ela. Mas que garota petulante! Ele pensava enquanto a pegava pela cintura e a jogava sobre os ombros como um saco de vegetais.

_O que você está fazendo? Me ponha no chão agora! Você é louco!- ela gritou enquanto batia nas costas dele.

_Pare de se mexer ou vamos os dois para o chão, você não é tão pequena assim! – ele disse enquanto dava largos passos com ela nas costas, sobre muitos olhares curiosos.

_Seu...- ela bufou era difícil falar de caneca pra baixo e em movimento, mas ela não desistiria._ Você é um insensível! Idiota! Estúpido! Brutamontes! Covarde!- ela berrou incessantemente.

_Você queria chamar a atenção? Já estamos chamando o suficiente. Agora cale a boca!- ele ordenou feroz.

Ele chegou no carro abriu a porta.

_Me solta seu monte de músculos sem cérebro!

Irritado Ronald praticamente a jogou no bando da caminhonete. E a fez gritar ai, por bater no banco com força demasiada.

_Do que você me chamou?- ele perguntou quase gritando – Não, não responde porque não é isso que eu quero saber. Me responde só uma coisa: com quem eu estou me dando nesse momento, com uma fera ágil e esperta ou uma gatinha manhosa aprendendo a afiar suas garras?

Luna tinha o ódio estampado no rosto. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil. Deitada ali no banco do carro, um brilho malicioso surgiu nos seus olhos. E ela entreabriu as pernas.

Elevando uma delas, encostou atrás dos quadris dele, e num gesto sensual o fez se aproximar, num convite mudo e sensual.

Ronald se sentiu perdido e foi até ela e puxou o pescoço dela, unindo as suas bocas num beijo avassalador.

Um furacão de sensações pareciam dominá-los. Esfregavam suas intimidades, com luxuria enquanto os beijos faziam as cabeças girarem. Estavam sem fôlego.

Mas a sanidade voltou! E Ronald se afastou, certamente ele a teria, mas não ali e não agora. E muito menos do jeito dela...

A tarde tinha chegado e Hermione não tinha visto Draco durante todo o dia. Então com seu coração aos pulos entrou na biblioteca, mas ficou lá por muito tempo, e ele não apareceu. O Sr. Malfoy entrou na biblioteca e a encontrou encolhida numa das poltronas.

_Mione, meu bem, o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou acariciando os cabelos da ''filha''.

_Eu tinha que ver o Draco hoje! Eu sempre chego primeiro. – ela disse calma.

_Ele não te avisou? Ele saiu de madrugadinha, com o Ronald. Foram juntos olhar alguma coisa sobre o gado dele. Devem voltar em três dias.

_Três dias? Mas ele não falou comigo!- ela disse visivelmente magoada.- E ele nem sabe ...

_Se vai dizer que ele não sabe guiar uma boiada, está enganada. Meu filho era um mestre nisso tudo. Foi criado como um cowboy, mas a cidade o mudou muito e fez dele um doutor. Quem sabe um dia ele volte! Talvez ele encontre um motivo que o faça ficar. –o velho disse melancólico.

E com uma caricia nos cabelos dela, ele saiu.

Hermione, permaneceu onde estava. Parada. Tentando descobrir porque ele não a avisara. E porque ela estava tão chateada. Queria distância dele! E ele estava distante. Não tinha motivo para se irritar. Mas estava com muita raiva.

Gina entrou na sala de repente interrompendo seus pensamentos.

_Mih, eu tenho que levar algumas coisas na fazenda Sol Poente, você quer ir comigo? Eu vou na pickup e vou num pulo e volto. Pensei que ... – ela ia dizendo, mas ao olhar para irmã percebeu que algo estava errado. - Mih? Você está chorando?

_Ele não vai voltar!- ela murmurou apenas.

_Quem? – Gina perguntou se sentando ao lado da irmã.

_Ele me deixou, ele não vai me curar! – Hermione a abraçou.

_O Draco? Hermione ele só saiu com o Ronald. E porque você se importa tanto? Você não queria nem olhar pra ele. E desmaiou quando ele tocou você!

_Eu não me importo!- ela gritou e se levantou num salto – Eu não me importo com ninguém! E tomara que ele não volte nunca! Nunca mais! – ela disse e saiu gritando a palavra nunca.

Gina suspirou cansada. Às vezes era complicado entendê-la. Mas amava a irmã. Embora não soubesse jamais o que se passava pela vulnerável ''cabecinha'' dela.

Era tarde da noite e Hermione sentiu que alguém entrava em seu quarto. Um pânico imenso a dominou e ela não foi capaz de abrir os olhos. Seu coração batia acelerado, descompassado. Sentiu alguém levantar seus cobertores e devagar pode notar que algo deslizava entre eles.

Sua pele se eriçou e tremer se tornou inevitável. Abriu os olhos. E ele estava lá. forte. Cruel. Bruto. Ele lutou. Arranhou os barcos que a enlaçavam, numa tentativa de fugir, queria tirar as mãos deles e os lábios de seu pescoço. Ele se investia conta ela, dentro dela, e ela gemeu extasiada por um momento, quando abriu os olhos novamente encontrou o azul dos olhos dele. Apertou os olhos mais fortes e os abriu mais uma vez. Um fogo sobre-humano percorria seu ventre, e seus olhos se depararam com a face branca e conhecida de Draco. Ele se movia cadenciado, seus grandes olhos azuis a encarando. Ele moveu seu corpo e de repente era muito bom ter ele próximo a ela, dentro dela. Não, ninguém jamais a tocaria de novo. Ela gritou. E lutou contra ele.

_Hermione! Hermione! Mione... – Gina e Luna gritavam enquanto tentavam acorda-la.

Mas ela se debatia presa em seu pesadelo. Num instante ele estava lá, e no outro ela abriu os olhos, e o que viu foi dois rostos assustados de suas irmãs.

_Mih, você está bem? – Luna perguntou.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava molhada de suor, sua respiração irregular como se tivesse corrido kilometros.

_Tome um pouco de água Mione.- Gina apareceu com um copo. Que ela pegou trêmula.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – O Sr. Malfoy perguntou entrando no quarto.

_Foi um sonho papai! Um pesadelo daqueles! Acordamos com os gritos dela, e quando chegamos ela se debatia feito louca. – Luna explicou.

_Mih! Como você está minha filha? – ele perguntou carinhosamente se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

Mas a voz dela não saia, sua garganta estava seca, ele tomou mais um gole da água que Gina trouxera.

_Ele... – a voz falhou mas ela continuou – ele me pegou de novo. E estava de novo sobre mim. – ela disse entre soluços.

_Está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho minha filha. Nós estamos aqui com você.- O sr. Malfoy disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

_Isso, Mione, foi um sonho. Só um sonho mau. – Luna disse acariciando as mãos dela.

_Ele está aqui! – ela disse num fio de voz.

_Não tem ninguém aqui. Olha só e eu e a Luna vamos procurar e confirmar isso pra você ok?- Gina propôs.

E logo ela e Luna estavam procurando, debaixo da cama, nos guarda-roupas, de trás das cortinas.

_Viu Mih? Não tem ninguém aqui. – O Sr. Malfoy e percebeu os grandes arranhões que ela tinha nos próprios braços, no pescoço e no colo. –Acho melhor tomar seus calmantes, e cortar essas unhas.

Hermione, fingiu que dormia, par que eles saíssem de seu quarto. Sabia que nada mais a faria dormir, nem mesmo os remédios que estava acostumada. Esperou que eles se fossem, devagar evitando despertá-la. Se levantou rapidamente, os pés descalços, a camisola úmida de suor, e caminhou ate a prateleiras, retirou suas bonecas de lá. Carregando-as até a cama. As cobriu como se as escondessem, e se sentou na poltrona num canto do quarto.

_Eu não vou deixar que ele se aproxime. Podem ficar tranqüilas, ele não vai se aproximar. Eu não vou deixar ele me tocar de novo. Prometo que não.

Ela dizia completamente fora de si, se encolheu na poltrona até que o sono a venceu.

Dormiu até que outro pesadelo a fez se debater e cair de cara no chão. Assustada ela não pode dormir de novo.

Na manhã seguinte, ninguém a viu sir. Mas souberam por um empregado da fazenda, que ela estava lá, no seu jardim, próximo ao tumulo de sua filha. Estavam acostumados com as longas horas que ela passava ali, imersa em sua dor, e preferiram não mexer com ela. Talvez um pouco de solidão a ajudasse.

Já era tarde da noite e estavam preocupados. O Sr. Malfoy pediu a Luna e Gina que a buscassem para casa. Embora soubesse que ninguém a traria de volta. Mas era preciso que alguém além dele aprendesse a lidar com Hermione e suas crises.

_Mione, Vamos pra casa! – Gina convidou paciente sentada ao lado da irmã. – está frio, você vai adoecer.

_Me deixa em paz Gina! Me deixa assim a morte que eu espero talvez chegue mais rápido. Vá embora!

_Ah! Mih, pelo amor de Deus, o papai nos fez vir até aqui, e vamos levá-la. – Luna disse impaciente – Era para eu estar na minha caminha quentinha. E não aqui atrás dessa desmiolada! – resmungou.

_Luna! – Ralhou Gina- A única desmiolada aqui é você que não sabe nada além de ficar rebolando esse traseiro para o Ronald e qualquer um que passe. –Gina disse feroz.

_Não vem não, que você não é nenhuma santinha! – Luna revidou.

_O Ronald devia era tomar uma atitude de homem, e se casar logo com você pra ver se te dava jeito.

As duas discutiam já de pé, uma de cada lado de Hermione, que continuava sentada. Ela apenas tampou os ouvidos, balançava seu corpo pra frente e para trás, como se balançasse.

_Ah!Gina, me poupe ta? Eu ao contrario de você não tenho compromisso com um, enquanto tenho umas certas ''amizadezinhas'' fora do normal com um tal professor. –Luna disse maliciosa.

_É melhor calar essa sua boca Luna, se não eu vou ... – Gina disse extremamente vermelha.

_Você vai o que? Me bater? Tente então, sua cabeça de ferrugem!

_Por favor não briguem... por favor... não briguem – Hermione dizia baixo como um mantra, mas a voz se elevou num grito que sobressaiu a briga das duas. – PAREM NÃO BRIGUEM!

_Viu o que você fez? – Luna acusou.

_Eu? Foi você que não tem a língua dentro da boca, foi chamar nossa irmã de desmiolada! Você devia pensar e ter mais respeito e consideração por tudo que e a passou, tudo foi para nós proteger...

_Eu não quero piedade de ninguém, não quero! Não quero que tenham pena de mim!- Hermione gritou enquanto saia correndo sem rumo, e com passos incertos pela fraqueza.

Luna e Gina se entreolharam desanimadas e fizeram o caminhos de volta em silêncio. Tão logo entraram em casa. O pai perguntou.

_Vocês a trouxeram?

_Não foi possível! – Luna disse descontente.

_Ela está muito alterada. Como há tempos não ficava. _ Gina completou.

_Mas porque? Eu não entendo. Terapia estava ino tão bem. – O velho reclamou.

_Ela este me assustando papai. As vezes ela me parece tão bem, mas de repente...- Gina fez uma pausa – está tão pior quanto antes.

_E o Draco nem está aqui par nos ajudar. – o Sr. Malfoy reclamou.

_Acho que ela está assim por causa dele. – Gina contou.

_Será. Meu Deus o que será que se passa pela cabeça dessa minha filha? – ele disse e saiu em busca de Hermione.

Faltavam poucas horas para o amanhecer quando enfim ele a encontrou, deitada na relva. Abatida e desligada. Estava gelada, com a friagem e molhada do sereno da noite. Sua pele eriçada.

_Hermione, porque está fazendo isso? Vamos pra casa.

_Não papai, eu não quero. – ela disse trêmula. – Não quero dormir. Não quero remédios.

_Preferi ficar aqui com seus fantasmas não é mesmo? Mas dessa vez não. Levante-se!- ele estendeu a mão.- Eu não tenho mais idade para correr atrás de você.- disse ele lhe sorrindo e ela segurou a mão num gesto tímido. – O que você está sentindo? Quer falar comigo sobre isso? – ele perguntou enquanto a abraçava.

_Se eu dormir o senhor vai me proteger? Não vai deixar ele se aproximar? Eu não quero ter sonhos ruins, não quero. – ela disse perturbada.

_Farei o possível doçura. Mas tem que me prometer descansar.

Quando o Sr. Malfoy entrou em casa com Hermione. Gina e Luna se entreolharam.

_Como ele faz isso?- Gina perguntou a Luna que bocejava cansada no outro sofá.- Será que aprendo um dia?

_Só pode ser manha. A Hermione está muito manhosa isso sim.- Luna reclamou fechando os olhos e Gina suspirou.

Sabia que tinha que ir cuidar dela. Não queria Hermione doente pela noite passada no sereno.

Naquela tarde uma chuva fina caiu na saída da escola. Os alunos se aventuraram pela chuva fina e fria. Todos saiam e Harry pediu que Gina ficasse uns dois minutos. Assim com certeza ganharia tempo para que os outros alunos saíssem.

_Bom se não tem nada a dizer. Eu já vou indo.- ela o fuzilou com o olhar;

_Por favor Gina, não quero que se resfrie.

_Harry, você deixou a turma toda sair. – ela se indignou.

_Mas você não. – ele disse com um sorriso conquistador.

_Por favor, Harry eu não quero me meter em apuros. Está na hora de pararmos com isso. – ela falou enquanto ele fechava a porta e procurou os lábios dela em seguida.

_Gina! – ele disse e segurou o rosto dela carinhosamente a olhando nos olhos.- Cale a boca!

Ela até ia protestar, porém os lábios dele a impediram e a calou com um beijo.

_Eu não quero me meter em apuros.- Gina disse num murmúrio, sentindo os braços quentes a envolvendo.- Acho melhor providenciarmos alguma coisa pra fazer, a chuva engrossou, pelo jeito não vou poder ir embora agora.- ela sorriu maliciosa.

_Prefiro temporais. Que o mundo desabe, mas daqui você não sai, e com certeza encontraremos alguma utilidade pra fazer. - ele disse a apertando contra o peito, e beijando os ombros dela.

_Voce é um pervertido! – ela riu, quando ele fez cócegas em sua barriga.

_E você está sozinha comigo! E além do mais tem uma maginação fértil! Eu me referi a cartas. Ao jogo de cartas. Não posso ser um pervertido por te convidar a jogar cartas.

_Ótimo, assim não preciso ficar olhando diretamente pra você! – ela resmungou, enquanto o seguia.

_Falou alguma coisa? – ele se virou para ela.

_Nada importante. – ela disse alto e depois continuou baixo.- não pra você claro!

_Está resmungando que nem seu pai!

_vamos jogar ou não?

Sentaram de frente um para o outro na mesa do professor. E jogaram, até que Gina, disse exasperada;

_Harry, você está roubando. – ela acusou.

_Não estou não. E se você olhasse para mim saberia. – lê respondeu indignado.

_Não preciso olhar pra você pra saber que está roubando. E só prestar atenção no jogo!

_Você não quer olhar para mim! Você tem medo!- Harry disse

_Eu não tenho medo de você!

_Não? Então eu sou tão feio assim?- ele brincou e ela acabou sorrindo.

_Não!Ai, Harry!

Por que será que ele não podia entender que se continuassem o olhando o seguiria num instinto animal como um bicho no cio.

_Harry! Você tem tornado as coisas bem difíceis pra mim sabia?

_È você quem está fazendo isso Gina, e sozinha! Está dificultando sua própria vida! – e disse se irritando

_Eu só estou fazendo o que é certo! – ela se exasperou.

_Sim, e é certo fugir do que sente? Se casar com alguém que você não sente nada por ele, não é certo. Gina, eu posso sentir o que tem dentro de você, posso farejar como um animal. – ele disse serio.

E ela teve vontade de rir, porém se conteve.

_Vamos para com esse assunto, por favor? Não gosto quando me olha como uma presa pronta pra ser atacada. Eu não vou chegar e simplesmente dizer: Atenção, parem os preparativos por que eu estou atraída pelo professor, e ele me deseja, o mesmo tanto que eu o desejo. Portanto parem tudo que eu vou viver outra vida! Ah!Harry, me erra vai!

_Gíria? O que isso significa? Significa que você gosta de inovações, portanto mudanças podem e devem acontecer.

_Não comigo! Eu não vou magoar o único homem que eu considero na vida.

Ela disse e se levantou ficando próxima a janela olhando a chuva torrencial. Harry caminhou até ela e a abraçou pelas costas.

_Tudo bem então!

Harry beijou a nuca ruiva enquanto suas mãos se apertavam ao redor da cintura. Os beijos mornos em seu pescoço a fez sentir um subido calor entre as pernas, que a deixou sem ar, e embora seu corpo não oferecesse resistência. Ela tentou argumentar.

_Por favor Harry não me obrigue a ser infiel.

_Seja minha essa noite Gina?

Ela não poderia olhá-lo, então preferiu correr par longe dele. Pois tinha certeza de que não resistiria se ficasse.

A chuva bateu sobre seu corpo impiedosa e fria, mas ela continuou e ele não a impediu.

Hermione se debatia na cama e o Sr. Malfoy continuava sentado na poltrona num canto do quarto.

_Pai, pode ir dormie, eu posso ficar sozinha e eu... –ela ia dizendo mas ele a interrompeu.

_Não senhora Hermione. Você não tomou seus remédios, não dormiu nada nas ultimas noites e o Draco não vai gostar disso. – ele disse calmo.

E a notou estremecer quando mencionou o nome dele.

_Eu não quero saber dele! Não quero ouvir o nome dele! Não quero. – ela disse alterada.

_Porque não?

_Porque eu o odeio. Não quero ver ele. Não quero ouvir a voz chata dele. Nem quero olhar para os olhos dele. Nunca mais. – ela disse e se levantou agitada.

O Sr. Malfoy tentou acama-la. Mas ela cada vez gritava mais, e mais.

Draco entrou em casa, e se assutou com os barulhos do andar superior, gritos incontroláveis tomavam o ambiente.

_Oi, Draco que bom que você chegou!- Luna disse aflita.

_Porque? Que gritos são esses?

_A Mione, ela não está muito bem. Está uma pilha desde que você saiu. Há muito tempo não a vejo assim, está com os nervos tão atacados que chega a dar medo.

_Eu vou vê-la. – Draco disse se apressando.

Ao entrar no quarto a encontrou chorando abraçada ao pai. Nenhum dos dois perceberam a sua entrada. Ela tinha os olhos fechados de encontro ao ombro do velho, e estava ajoelhada sobre a cama.

_Boa noite! – a voz soou como um estrondo no quarto.

O Sr. Malfoy levantou a cabeça a procura dos olhos do filho, porém Hermione apenas escondeu seu rosto da curva do pescoço dele, e apertou seus braços ao redor do pai.

_Olá Hermione!soube que está um pouco agitada. – ele disse calmo – Quer falar sobre isso?

_Vá para o inferno!

Ela gritou se afastando do velho, que a olhou estupefato enquanto ela ficava de pé sobre a cama.

_Me deixa em paz! Não olhe pra mim com esses olhos! – ela gritou furiosa.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, papai pode nos deixar a sós um momento? – Draco pediu calmo.

_Não! – ela gritou – Não papai! Por favor, não me deixe sozinha com ele. Pai por favor! – ela implorou como uma criança que não quer ir à escola.

_Sinto muito filha, é par seu bem. - ele disse e saiu, passando pelo filho apenas tocou-lhe o ombro num comprimento rápido.

Hermione ainda soluçava, enquanto se encolhia num canto da cama, o olhou pelos cantos, enquanto ele caminhou em sua direção.

_Não se aproxime de mim!- ela ficou de pé novamente enquanto ele se aproximava devagar. – È bom não se aproximar. Ou juro que furo seus olhos com as próprias mãos. - ela disse entre dentes, mas ele ignorou e avançou em sua direção. – Eu já disse pra não chegar perto! – ela gritou e pegou o abajur o e mirou nele.

Ele estava sério, e não parou. Ela lançou o objeto que passou longe da cabeça dele, e se espatifou no meio do quarto. E tão logo teve certeza de que errou, pegou um jarro de enfeite que estava próximo e tentou acertar nele mais uma vez.

_Precisa melhorar a mira!- ela caçoou.

_Não preciso! – ela lançou sobre todos os objetos, que estavam ao seu alcance. A sorte dele foi mesmo a falta de pontaria dela.

Ela estava desesperada, quando ele tocou a sua pele. Fechando firme os dedos fortes nos pulsos frágeis. Ela gritou, queria articular pedidos par que a soltasse, porem sua voz não saia, apenas gritos desesperados. Ele lutou em silencio, ela era forte, imobiliza-la o fez soar, mas enfim estava a segurando contra o colchão com o próprio corpo.

Estava cada vez mais difícil já que ela se movia debaixo dele, e tentava morde-lo em qualquer lugar que encontrasse...

Gina entrou em casa em meio aos gritos de Hermione e Draco. E já ia em disparada para o quarto da irmã quando Luna a avisou:

_Se eu fosse você não atreveria. O Draco entrou no quarto assim que chegou, o papai saiu e ela não para de gritar, o clima deve estar quente.- ela disse maliciosa.

_Luna! Ouça os gritos de pavor dela. O Draco esta a assustando cada vez mais. E eu não vou deixar...- ela disse saindo em disparada para o quarto.

Draco sabia que o que ia fazer não era correto, não tinha aprendido aquilo na faculdade ou no doutorado. Mas no momento não via outra alternativa de fazê-la aquietar-se.

E foi o que fez, segurou as mãos dela, e com uma mão livre prendeu o rosto dela, e colou os lábios aos dela. No principio a boca dela se movia com fúria tentando se livrar do contato, porém ele moveu os lábios docemente, mas sem deixar de exigir. E num instante ela se acalmava debaixo dele seguindo o ritmo suave de seus lábios.

Hermione estava ofegante, e entreabriu os lábios rapidamente, era a deixa que ele precisava para capturar a língua dela num beijo ávido. Ela o recebeu em sua boca. E o beijou com fervor. De repente estavam se beijando com fervor. O beijo dela era quente e intenso a ponto de deixá-lo a beira do desespero para possuí-la completamente.

Ele interrompeu o beijo por alguns instantes o beijo e disse suavemente no ouvido dela.

_Eu vou soltar você e eu não quero te fazer mal. Eu não sei o que te deixou nervosa assim. Mas eu quero ajudá-la hoje e sempre...

Lágrimas silenciosas rolando dos olhos dela, era angústia o que ela sentia por não saber como lidar com um sentimento novo. Hermione queria esquecer e odiar os olhos azuis que a espreitavam de tão perto. Ela apenas o olhou, como se pudesse ver a alma dele. Umideceu os lábios com a língua e ele estremeceu.

_Hermione, ah Hermione!- ele murmurou a testa dele colada a dela.

Draco optara por se ausentar alguns dias a fim de aplacar aquele sentimento que nascia tão rapidamente. Tempo perdido Hermione não saíra de sua cabeça nem um segundo sequer e quando chegar a encontrar tão descontrolada. Aquele beijo não deveria ter acontecido. Aquilo não era profissional! Precisava ter cuidado.

_Porque me beijou assim? – ele perguntou num impulso.

_Eu..- ela sentiu a voz falhar – Eu não sei beijar. – ela disse num fio de voz, e passou a língua ente os lábios novamente.

Draco perdeu sua ultima gota de auto-controle e roçou os lábios nos dela mais uma vez. Seu corpo ansiava por sentira a maciez de seus lábios. Ele a observou e viu quando os olhos dela fecharam devagar e ela se entregou ao contato. Um beijo lento, demorado. Não foi um beijo inocente, não foi um beijo malicioso. Foi um beijo entre o céu e o inferno. Um beijo capaz de seduzi-los.

Entretidos naquela troca de carinho não viram a porta abrir e Gina entrar, e logo depois se afastar boquiaberta.

_Agora, parece que já sabe beijar... - ele disse se afastando.

N/A: oi, mais um cap vai sem betar. Cap grande né? Mas espero que curta e comentem please. Beijo até breve, ah e o cap de anel ta bem adiantado e cheio de emoçõ de Mousse calma, só preciso de um tempo e posto por lá também ok! beijo


End file.
